Fast girls: Brittana story
by barron20
Summary: Santana a talented runner from the rough part of Lima, Ohio joins the USA Sprint team racing for gold at World Championships and the Olympics! Brittana!
1. Chapter 1

**Fast Girls**

 **A/N This is a Brittana fanfiction based off the film Fast girls. I do not own glee or Fast girls.**

 **PLEASE R &R **

Santana, an eighteen year old girl from Lima Heights, the worst and most run down part of Lima Ohio. Lima a town where you never leave, even more so true to someone who lives in Lima heights. Santana wants more than anything to get out of Ohio and she has the talent to do so, but she's different from the other girls who have the same talent as she does. They have money, the newest range of equipment and time to train. Santana has no money, a job that she is barely holding on to and hang me down clothes from charity shops and her pair of trainers that saw better days three years when she bought them and now they are barely holding themselves together, but every morning she runs the three miles to the old running track that hasn't been used by anyone other than Santana for more than the past five years. The track is almost hidden by the over grown weeds and grass, the caretaker Brian was also a local shop owner so the only time he had to come down here was every morning whilst he walked his dog. Santana had always ran, She ran because her mom had run but now she runs for her mom, her role model who unfortunately had passed three weeks before Santana's fourteenth birthday that day she vowed she would go to the Olympics and make something happen.

So after her mom was laid to rest, that same night Santana grabbed her jacket and her trainers running from her aunt's house who had become the guardian to both Santana and her sister Tara to the track. From that night she trained for hours begging her body to go faster, it took until a few months later in early December when she had been to cold to go home after pushing herself too far that she was caught sneaking in. She had broken into the old office to wait until her muscles could take the three miles to get home but she fell asleep under the old cork board that held her mothers newspaper articles from her running days. Brian had noticed the lock on the floor quickly making noise against the metal walls of the small building, instantly waking Santana. Brian was only slightly angry at her once she explained and it was more so because if she had come to him he would have given her the keys instead of having to climb over the barbed fence every night.

It was that morning where they made their deal. Santana would help out with the stock of the shop and in turn he would train her, he knew enough to get her towards her goal and knew that once saw here talent someone would be willing to pick her up and coach her. So that morning and everyone after that, she ran her three miles to the track where Brian and Linford would meet her, her spikes in hand, her beanie on her head and her tight three quarter joggers and whatever t shirt she could find at five in the morning without waking anyone especially her young cousins. She ran every morning, lifted crates of drinks for Brian and cleaned the shop every night.

Santana was ever so grateful and indebted to Brian but he would never hear any of it, the memory of her mother and his good childhood friend was enough thanks to see her go far. The years passed by and her sister moved out with her boyfriend Daze and she stayed with her aunt still on the couch in the small home, but it never deterred her from trying to reach her goal and today was hopefully the beginning to her dream coming true.

She went down to the track just like any normal morning except that she wouldn't be jogging and she wouldn't be training, her spikes tied at the the laces and slung over her shoulder, her backpack containing her registration details and her water bottle bouncing off her backside with every stride and her hoodie zipped tightly shielding her from the spring cool wind. Brian stood by his car holding the keys, he took her bag and spikes putting them in the back seat before getting in to drive her to the stadium where the qualification for the USA sprint team would be held. Where she would be running the 200m

"You need new Spikes." Brian told her as he slipped into the driving seat.

"I'm broke." Santana replied

"Well nail it today and you'll have new spikes coming out of your ears."

Santana just nodded and leaned her head against the window. As the got closer to the stadium Brian reminded her of what was needed from her today.

"Remember you need under 23 seconds to qualify your'e almost there you got 23.28 seconds so just nail it and world champs here we come."

"I got more I can feel it, thanks Bri."

When they got into the stadium Santana went off to register and get ready they had cut it close so she hurried to the bathroom getting out of her tracksuit pants and jacket leaving her in tight running pants and a running tank. She came out the bathroom pinning her number to her top, she ran into her coach who was standing beside a competitor.

"Is that Quinn Fabray?" She asked her coach and looked back at the blonde, a well known female sprinter. Quinn Fabray was a bred Olympian, her father won gold at the Olympics and she was set to follow his footsteps. Gold was in her blood and it showed in her running, the medals she collected and the way she held herself like she was better than anyone here not just at running but in very other aspect.

"Santana listen, focus on your own race she's already got her slot, and if you run the way I know you can the last ones yours. Alright?"

"Yeah." She wiped the sweat that was in the palms of her hands against her hips.

"You have as much right to be here as they do and you go and show them that."

"Thank you." With that in her head she handed her bag off to brian and made her way outside to the track.

 _TANOID_

 _"And the next race is the final qualifier for the USA sprint squad. With the world championships at the end of the summer only one place fastest 200 meter time sub 23 will take the spot."_

Santana took her spot in her lane, this is what she was working for, this is what she wanted was she nervous heck yeah. she tried to slow her heart breathing deep breaths in through her nose and out her mouth but as the seconds ticked closer it didn't help neither did trying to shake the nerves from the limbs of her body, as jumped to keep loose. It was hard not to feel intimidated by the other women.

 _"Quiet please."_

Santana looked over to the other eight sprinters noticing that Fabray and another girl were wearing the same clothes and spikes sharing an encouraging look as if they were a team. I tried to shake the fact that they were so good as I looked down at my starter block.

" _On your marks"_

Santana placed her feet comfortably into her couch along with hands so they were comfortable on the line.

 _"Set"_

She lifted her herself, focusing on the two lines that became her lane as she listened to the absolute quiet for the starting pistol.

As soon as the shot rang through her ears she was up and shot off the starter block better than she had before, She straighten and pushed hard round the bend of the first hundred meters of her race.

 _"It's a good start, Lopez in lane three up with the leaders. It's a fast first quarter, round the bend Fabray in the lead with Lopez pressuring. 20m to go and Lopez takes the lead."_

Santana pushed with everything she had in those last 50m to take the race and make it her own. A smile taking over her face and Brian was definitely right even with her no name clothes and her falling apart spikes she felt like she deserved to be there as much as Quinn Fabray.

 _"Santana Lopez ran a great time there, she will take the last place in the USA squad. Congratulations Santana on a great race. Joining local hero Quinn Fabray at the world Championships."_

Santana didn't miss the way Quinn's face had looked when she had been beaten or the way she looked past her up towards the bar area of the stands where her dad stood looking a little annoyed with the performance. It was no secret of the pressure that Quinn was under with her dad spearheading her training to worlds and the Olympics.

Santana was to over the moon with her own performance to think to much of the fact that Quinn Fabray had been beaten more that she had been the one to beat Quinn Fabray and that this race had put her into the USA sprint squad. She giggled to herself as she went back to the changing room where she'd left her jacket and tracksuit bottom. After slipping them on she went out to find Brian who had just reached the bottom of the stairs to where the changing rooms were. He was suddenly approached by someone wearing the USA coaching tracksuit.

"Got yourself a winner there."He looked at the woman confused. "Sorry Connie Price-Smith, USA relay coach." She held out her hand to shake.

"Brian Johnson. Shop keeper."

"shop- ahh I thought you were Santana's-"

"Well I give her a hand, you know." Brian cut in.

"Right. How do you think she'd handle being on a relay team?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself. Santana Lopez. Connie Price-Smith." Brian introduced them.

"Hi."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Ask me what?"

"Well I just wanted to say congratulations, you ran a really great race today."

"Aw thank you."

"No problem, so I'm gonna be seeing you soon." With that she let them walk away, putting her arm around Brian's shoulder as they walked out.

"Who was that." She whispered once just out of hearing distance. He just laughed and led them to the car as Santana did a little dance.

Once back on the road with a huge smile on her face Santana couldn't help but check if what had happened was real or not.

"Am I dreaming? I pinched myself in the changing room you know I actually pinched myself, hard."

"It was a big step for you. You need to keep your times consistent if you wanna medal.

"I beat Quinn Fabray in a race today. Did you see my time, Brian did you time me?where was your watch." Santana joked about the small item that was always glued to his hand.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah I'm listening but can I scream now!"

"Yeah go on then

"AHHH WOOOO YEAHHHH! We're going to the worlds who's going we're going to the worlds!" Santana screamed doing a dance to her little tune.

"Well no, you are."

What? what do you mean you're coming too."

"I aint coming my job's done."

"What no Brian they'll fund you and everything."

"Look I promised I'dd help you get in the door and I have. What, where you're going, you're gonna need more than one bloke and his dog."

"Are you serious."

"Yes it's up to you now." Santana sulked back into her seat realizing she was gonna be alone at least she will have her sister. Brian dropped her at her aunt's so she could tell them the good news.

"Tara?" She shouted through the house.

"Yeah." she shouted from where she was sitting out side smoking a cigarette.

"Tara I won."

"Did ya?" She asked staring at her phone.

"Yeah, I made the national team. I get to train with them and then I'm going world champs, everything."

"Really that's heavy." Still never looking up from her phone.

"Yeah."

"Look I'm going shop you want anything?"

"Nah I'm alright." Santana's voice laced with disappointment.

Or at least she thought she'd have her but she didn't have much but the couch as she lay down to fall asleep tomorrow holding the unknown for the fast girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I don't own glee or Fast girls.**

 **R &R PLEASE! :)**

Santana didn't sleep well that night, her sister had gotten drunk earlier so she spent ta while making sure she wasn't gonna be sick, then her Aunt came home to the empty bottles and Tara passed out on the sofa which was a sight she certainly wasn't happy to see. So waking up this morning Santana just grabbed a banana after getting ready trying to get out before she was caught by her aunt and given a lecture about Tara so she hurried to get out but she stopped short and turned back to the photo on the mantle piece of her mom and her aunt.

"I did it mom. I love you."

With one last look at the photo Santana walked out the door to the Ohio Academy of Sport. It took a bus ride and a short walk to get there but she stopped short seeing it for the first time. The magnificence of this building was unreal for her. It's significance in her life now was utterly beyond belief and she couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. She walked towards the door quickly, stopping to take one last deep breath pushing her nerves as far down as possible before pulling a door open.

Stepping into the well air conditioned state of the are gym was more scary than Santana thought, intimidating. The first thing she saw was her, looking small in the security camera screen facing the door, her self confidence dropping and her walls building as she looked further into the foyer. Coaches and USA sport officials everywhere, on the walkway above the reception, sat talking over strategies in the comfy yet expensive seats off to the side of the foyer, the windows showing the different athletes in their element as they train and the staff for the Ohio Academy it's self dressed in smart navy suits ready with a smile for everyone. She stood for another minute just in awe of the whole thing before she ducked her head and walked over to the reception.

"Santana Lopez, I'm here to start training." She told the friendly receptionist as she clenched the lace of her spikes tighter.

"Yes, someone will be coming down for you in just a second but here are your credentials, a key card for the locker rooms and a key to your locker." She told me as she handed her a lanyard with her picture that had been with the registration forms that had been needed at the meet. An official USA printed locker room card and a blue key with the number 22 on the key chain.

"Thanks." She smiled as Santana quickly tried to put the land yard around her neck and held tightly to the other two items. She had just gotten it over her head when someone called her name from behind.

"Santana?" She spun quickly to find another Academy official, a bubbly blonde woman.

"Oh hi, you alright?" Santana fumbled.

"Yeah good to see you. How you doing?"

"Not to bad you?"

"Come this way, very well thank you." she led her away from the reception and towards the training windows. "Okay so our coaching squad will be making sure you hit your target and we need to get you kitted out who's your sponsor?

"Err I don't have one."

"Okay so you've got your own kit then?" Santana just lifted her sorry excuse for a pair of spikes looking sheepishly, feeling like she didn't belong and the fact that everything in this room cost more than she had ever earned working at the shop with Brian didn't help that feeling.

"I think we can get you some better spikes than that." She smiled widely as she placed her hand on Santana's back leading her to a supply room. She shuffled through boxes smiling as she picked two pairs asking Santana her size before grabbing them putting them down and moving on to more shoe boxes picking another two and placing them down on top of the first two. She then went further into the room behind the shelves of shoe boxes, Santana waited timidly by the door staring, wondering what spikes would be in her the boxes. The Official came back clutching packets of unopened clothes, she must have checked her sizes when she filled that in so they could have a uniform for her if she had made it to the squad.

Santana then noticed that every single thing in the pile had the Nike logo on.

"Here you go, you're part of team USA now." She then proceeded to pick up half the pile including two of the four boxes so Santana proceeded to follow her without picking up anything. "Santana, the other things too."

"Oh Susan by the way." She told her as they walked down another corridor and stopped at a door clearly labeled women's locker room, Susan whipped out her pass and opened the door with her back for Santana.

"Thanks." The locker room was empty so they put the things they had been carrying on a bench.

"Okay so you're all kitted out just change into some comfortable training gear and if you go out that door and through the first left you'll find the sprint team."

"wait what do you mean kitted out."

"Santana you are part of the elite sprint team for USA you shouldn't just run like it you should look like it too, it's all free and it should be about everything you need other than you actual team things which have been ordered. But I'll leave you to it. If you need anything just ask for me."

"Thank's Susan."

She left Santana too look at everything, she went straight to the shoe boxes opening the first to find a neon green pair of Nike spikes, she picked up one of the pair examining it and looking over her shoulder checking she wasn't being pranked or worse someone thinking she had stolen them. She went on to open the other three pairs of shoes finding another pair of spikes that were white with a black tick and the other two contained pairs of trainers that were matching to the spikes. she also had three hoodies two zip and one over head, a black light weight jacket, 3 tanks and three t shirts which were black, white and red. she decided to move the black tank, white zip hoodie and the green Spikes to the side to wear as she went through the last items of bra's, three quarter and full length running pants, shorts, socks and tracksuit bottoms. She paired her outfit with the matching full length pants before quickly put the rest into the duffel bag she had also been given along with the Nike rucksack, she thought about throwing her old spikes away but thought different after everything she had done with them.

She quickly stripped off her tank top replacing it with the one she had laid out admiring how it sat on her showing the slight contours of her abs. She then grabbed the white hoodie slipping that on and pulling her hair out of the way of the hood, she had it tied back and a tied head band to keep her hair away from her face. She quickly slipped on her pants and admired the professionalism radiating from her newly clothed self. With one last cheeky smile as she checked her self out she quickly sat down taking the new spikes from their box, they were out there with the color but Santana loved how they stuck out from the rest of her. She slid them on tying them tightly and comfortably, Santana couldn't stop the way her hands caressed them, the new confidence she had just from having a new pair of spikes seemed impossible, she wasn't sure why but she thought no matter how different she is it doesn't matter anymore now that she was here she wasn't about to let it go.

She zipped her hoodie and took one last breath, she gripped the underside of the bench she was sat on, her legs bouncing but she pushed herself up grabbing a powerade and following the instructions that Susan had given her until she was standing in front of the door and once again she took a deep breath and pushed herself forward.

She looked to her left where there were five lanes, one filled with hurdles as another athlete flew over them. To her right was a sand pit and another athlete pulling a weight load. She turned her attention back to Quinn who was talking to Trix Warren USA's best 100m sprinter. She was lying on her front getting a massage to her thighs by a blonde girl wearing a light blue polo.

"Who's that." Asked Trix.

"Nobody." Quinn answered trying to show she didn't care casually taking a sip of her own powerade.

Just then Connie Price-Smith noticed her as she was talking to the hurdler.

"I'm just gonna go speak to this new girl. Just go check in with the girls."

"Hello, so how you feeling?"

"Bit like i'm gonna be arrested for trespassing but I'm alright thank you, you."

"Oh you know, stressed, underpaid and I think I found a lump in the shower this morning." Santana's mouth dropped a little taken back. "This isn't about me this about you, you're here cause you're ranked third fasted woman in America. So how about doubling your chances at a medal?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Relay. I've got a space on the team and it's yours if you want it."

"Yeah I've never really run the relay before."

"Same principles as the solos. Run, fast. Win race."

"Yeah I'm just, I'm not very good with teams though.

"Come and meet the girls." She led her over to the group of four girls and Trix Warren. "Hey, what are you guys doing standing about?"

"We're not standing we're stretching coach." A bubbly black girl told Connie.

"Yeah stretching my arse. I want you to meet Santana Lopez. Santana Lopez this is my relay squad. The fastest girls in America. Rachel long jump, Bella and Sarah hurdles, Quinn Fabray you already know and the legend that is Trix Warren 100m." Santana smiled at all the girls as they were introduced, noticing the blonde girl who had been massaging Trix was incredibly beautiful.

"I'm Brittany team physio, welcome to the team." Santana couldn't help but stare at her eyes, the blue gleaming.

"Brittany will be yours throughout the season, her brutal touch your reward for being part of the relay team." Connie joked.

"I'll be gentle." Brittany smirked at Santana causing her to blush but her ethnic skin hid it.

"So what shes joining us then Connie?" Trix asked.

"Well she broke 23 yesterday, so I think she deserves an invite don't you?"

"Yeah we'll see." Quinn sneered

"Great, so we work around everyone's solo events and there's a relay practice at the end of the week, you up for it?" Connie asked ignoring Quinn's comment.

"Alright."

"Good girl in the mean time have fun." He told Sarah the hurdler to get back to what they were doing before she had walked through the door. The rest of the girls welcomed her before going of to resume their training.

Santana decided she would try and start a conversation with Quinn they would be around each other too much to avoid the tension.

"I've dreamed of being here my whole life I can't believe I'm here."

"Me either."

"How about we just start again."

"I didn't come here to make friends."

"Fine." They were interrupted by a woman holding a clipboard.

"You must be Santana, I hear you don't have a coach why don't you just tag along with us just for today."

"Yeah alright." If Quinn was going to be spiteful about her being here then she would be just as bitchy back.

Santana shrugged off her hoodie throwing it to the side as she got to the starting blocks at the top of the lanes.

"Okay girls I wanna practice your block starts, so we'll run for 10 meters and then we come back and do it ?" The got into their starting position. "So it's the first five paces that really count. Heads down, weight forward. On the one. Three, two, one."

They did as the coach asked running those five paces getting into the correct position.

"Good, Nice Quinn. Okay go back and do it again, really drive those arms." Santana turned back to go to the start again. She looked over to Quinn's smug look enraging Santana, they shared another look and they made the same agreement as teh got back into their starting positions. With one last glance at each other they set their glances forward ready for what was to happen.

"On the one. Three, two, one."

Santana pushed hard off the starting block gaining pace, those five steps behind her and she just kept going Quinn about a cm behind her as they got to the end of the track. Everyone had stopped to watch them as they left there coach annoyed in their battle to prove a point that Santana didn't belong and that Santana did.

"Hey what the hell was that. Come back do it again." Everyone looked at them as they lost concentration in their training to watch their exchange.

Brittany hadn't taken her eyes off of Santana from the moment she heard Quinn's first comment, annoyed how bitchy her best friend could be. She watched as Santana pushed Quinn and she saw the looks they gave each other and all Brittany could do was hope they would work past this to work as a team. One thing Brittany knew was that the Latina was fast.

"Water?" Brittany asked Santana as she walked past to go start the actual drill again, throwing it to her. Santana smiled with a quick thanks and continued to do what she was supposed to do. The look and smirk that the physio shared with Trix was missed by Santana. Brittany kept on eye on Santana the rest of the morning even though she was supposed to be Quinn's best friend she wanted to get to know her. the rest of the training went as smooth as possible.

When they finished the girls bar Quinn led Santana to the cafeteria.

"Beijing, I've never been on a plane, so." Santana told Trix as she was nervous about worlds and what was expected.

"Listen the indoors are just a warm up girl, I mean Beijing is big but it's nothing like the real thing." Trix was actually really nice.

"Where do we pay for all this stuff." Santana asked as she plated up chicken and rice.

"Don't worry about it babe, its all part of the deal take as much as you want.

"Trix is like the mother goose round here." Bella joked, she had a great personality confidence and cheekiness bounced off her.

"One kid at home is enough thanks bell."

"Girls are we looking at chicken or are we eating chicken." Sarah was funny and seemed really cool, it seemed Santana's only issue was Quinn.

Bella ended up leading them to the table where Quinn was already sat. When everyone was sat you could feel the tension between the two of them, you would need a sledge hammer to make a dent in it.

"Jeez. What is it with you two?" Bella decided to make fun of the elephant in the room.

"Nothing. I just hope we're all as lucky as she was when it comes to the worlds." Quinn said her voice laced with pity and disgust.

"I'm looking forward to beating you a second time." Santana bit back, Everyone at the table biting their lip or hiding their smiles while Quinn laughed and got up from their table.

"Ohh yes. This one can stay."

The rest of the week went by just the same as the first day with the tension still building and the cold looks the girls shared they got on with their training still sharing the coaches, the rest of the girls got on with Santana and made her feel welcome.

When Friday came the relay team were outside on the track training, Santana learning her speed and how to mark it correctly, they practiced the walk in drills and it was Trix who explained it the best.

"It's simple all you go to do is pass this baton around the track the fastest. Simple right?"

"Yeah simple."

Except it wasn't that simple, she couldn't stay within her marks and Connie was shouting at her for not looking forward as She turned back to look for the runner effectively slowing her down. She kept taking off before they hit their marks.

"Santana, you've got Bella coming at you like a freight train, but you hold until she hits her mark then you fly." Connie Coached her

"Trust and timing that's all it's about." Trix told her before they started the drills again.

"Trust and timing got it."

"Give me silk girls, silk." Connie told them whilst making the hand gesture of the palms passing against each other, which sent the girls into copying it and laughing at her weird technique. by the end of the session it was getting better and she could do it but it was only good it wasn't silk.

They were all sat in the foyer relaxing and talking before everyone left when Russel Fabray made his way over.

"Here she is the golden girl, how's it going Trix we wanna see you on the podium." Russel addressed Trix

"It's going good thanks. Bye girls."

"How's it going Connie."

"yeah we're getting there, I think if the other coaches gave me a little more time with the girls I think we've got a really good chance this season."

"Well you are the other coach Connie, no offence the relay isn't anyone's focus right now. I've asked, I have but they say if you want a team sport go play football."

Quinn ended their conversation by jumping in.

"Dad, did you talk to them."

"Yeah I've done it,"

"Good."

Russel Fabray then walked over to Santana holding his hand out to shake.

"Miss Lopez, hi I'm Russel Fabray. Um I'm afraid you're not gonna be able to share Quinn's coach. It's just they've built up a routine over the years and with worlds only a couple of months away it's just too close to disrupt them. I hope you understand."

"Yeah, yeah of course."

"But there are some really great coaches here and I'm going to personally make sure you get the best they have to offer."

"Thanks."

"Okay, have a great night." Russel Fabray had shocked her with the charming bluntness he had.

Of course Bella would pick up on that. "Wow charming isn't he."

"He's alright."

"Well I would."

"The man's old enough to be-"

"My sugar daddy. Now there's an Idea." They just sat laughing at Bella and her crazy Idea's.

"Hey Santana can I see you for a bit I need to do your Physical." Britt poked her head round the medical door.

"Yeah Santana, she needs to do something physical with you."

"Shut up Bella I'm not like that."

"Wouldn't matter if you were."

"Well good but I'm not and I best not keep her waiting." Santana's nerves spiking at being called into a room with the gorgeous blonde and the fact her team mate insinuated something Santana had thought about a few times this week but would never let anyone know.

They completed the physical in silence until Santana couldn't deal with it. Brittany had touched her in a completely professional manner but it was still driving her wild.

"So what's your story?"

"I started out as a runner 400m and relay reserve in London."

"So why did you stop running?" She asked as she checked her quads, Brittany's hands on her thighs.

"Strong glutes." The blonde didn't say much as she completed the paper work, she closed her file and smiled before nodding to the door. With that she left the examination room, Connie pulled her in to her office just to check that Brittany had caught her.

Santana noticed the video on the screen was of a previous USA sprint team.

"They pass the baton different to us."

"Yeah it's faster but more chance of dropping it."

"But if it's faster-"

"They were together for years and they have silk we don't even have polyester.

"Okay then I'm gonna head home and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah sure."

Santana got home to Tara still glued to her phone she still hadn't spoke to Daze and she still hadn't apologized to anyone she was walking in the smallest and thinnest line with her aunt and right now Santana just wanted to eat and go to bed. Brittany would most likely be in her dreams and she needed to keep that secret, her most painful secret but she couldn't deal with the talk and the rejection. Not now not when she is going somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fast girls: Chapter 3**

 **AN: I don't own Glee or Fast girls**

 **Please R &R! **

**Thank you to the guest who pointed out the title mistake!**

The next few days took it's toll on Santana, she fought hard to get to where she was and she was still continuing to fight. She wasn't used to this level of training, she trained on her starts, her strides and everything possible that could force her body faster over that finish line. She used the Academy's gym everyday claiming the ice bath when she could, her muscles screaming. For someone who doesn't do teams, she was really starting to like being part of this one.

Brittany had been a great help massaging all the knots in Santana's back and legs but caused another in the pit of Santana's stomach. They had talked a bit in the few days that Santana had been there but it was never anything meaningful it was just something to fill the silence. It was the looks that got Santana, she started to feel Brittany's eyes on her after the incident with Quinn but since there was no other confrontation with the other girl she couldn't understand why the blonde beauty was watching her. She would catch her every now and then making Brittany blush and look away. It was great to have a woman look at her and blush but she wasn't a hundred percent sure what she would do about it. She decided she would through flirty glances back at her and see what would happen, the first time Britt had been drinking when Santana winked as her as she got into her starting block causing the blonde to choke and cough. Santana felt a little guilty but enjoyed that she could make her flustered. So she carried on her actions of glances and winks with the occasional lip biting.

Brittany had been leaning against a running machine whilst Santana was finishing up in the gym so she walked past her to the water fountain purposely bending in front of the other woman.

"Careful Santana." Brittany told her as she picked up her physio bag and walked out of the gym, leaving Santana confused about her warning and a little frustrated with herself for going too far. She grabbed her towel and bag before going back to the changing room where Trix was in the ice bath, a towel draped over her face which she lifted when she heard someone come into the locker room.

"Hey Trix."

"Hey, good first week?"

"Yeah was alright. I don't get it, so the anchor. The last one is supposed to be the fastest."

"Yeah"

"So why is Quinn running it, your'e faster than her.

"That's because my daddy was just a maths teacher."

"What's up ladies, you heard about this fundraiser on the 15th?" Bella walked into the locker room.

"No."

"My two favorite type of people will be there, fit men and rich men. I'm gonna find myself a crossbreed" She sing songed.

"So what are we supposed to bring a date." The two other girls laughed at Santana. "What I'm just asking."

"I'm married babe not blind."

"Yeah we saw you looking at Brittany all dreamy eyed,please everyone does she's got that forbidden fruit you if it weren't for those rules most men and women would have climbed her like a tree."

"Erm what rules are you talking about?"

"No relationships between athletes and staff it's an automatic sacking offence."

"And be careful of Quinn, she gets territorial with Brittany." Bella warned her as Santana left the locker room to go home and think about what they just said and what she didn't deny.

She spent the next few days hiding from Brittany as much as possible and just concentrating on worlds.

When the 15th came Santana got her self dressed up in the best dress she had but it looked like crap, even her sister agreed.

"Girl you're trying way to hard. Like why are you going anyway. Do you really think those rich white people are gonna give you money?"

"Loads of ethnic athletes get funding." Santana told her sister as she applied the last of her eyeliner.

Yeah but they don't look like you. You keep trying to run away, but you've got like, Walmart written all over you." She just sighed and walked out.

When she did get to the fundraiser it became apparent to her just how right her sister had been, she looked like trash. She even looked worse than the staff including the cleaners. She smoothed out the knitted dress and grabbed a flute of orange juice as she stepped into the room full of people wearing glamorous and expensive clothing. She had barely been in the room for a minute before the looks came, disgust and confusion passed their faces before the whispers came. Santana tried to pull her dress further down her legs and not just past the end of her behind. The classical music playing just made her even more self conscious thinking she could hear the things they were saying.

Sarah and Bella quickly spotted her, walking straight to her.

"Hiya." Sarah greeted her with a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"Hey how you doing." Bella asked before kissing her cheeks.

"Any tips?" She asked filled with nerves.

"Ditch the OJ and get something stronger, makes it easier to talk to these people." she advised while they looked around the room at the potential funds.

"Who's Trix talking to?"

"The money."

"If she don't bring home that gold they'll dump her for a younger model."

"No." They just nodded with tight lips.

"I'm gonna get another drink." The taller black athlete told them as she walked off towards the bar. Santana just watched as Trix's conversation with the funder ended and the looks on her and her husbands face all but confirmed what Bella had just said. She watched Trix take a shaky sip of her wine before everyone's attention including her own fell on Quinn and Russel Fabray.

It didn't surprise her that Quinn would bring the attention to herself because Russel Fabray was nothing without his attention a trait he had passed to his daughter. It didn't help their ego's when everyone just started taking their pictures to which they posed before Russel ended it.

Santana's blood boiled at Quinn's ease at fitting in of course it was easy she was born into this she didn't have to worry about having enough money for heating and the electricity she just had to worry about daddy and how much money he was giving her and everything he gave her came at a click of her fingers. Santana took Bella's advice and turned to the nearest waiter swapping her OJ for Champagne. She necked it straight back and picked up the other glass that was on the waiters tray. The night went slowly but her drinks went quickly by the time the music changed into DJ dance music she was drunk. Everyone was on the dance floor having fun but she was still stood off to the side drinking yet another Champagne flute.

She noticed Brittany dressed in a gorgeous blue dress and her hair tied into a pony showing off her creamy neck and back since the dress dipped low. She was a little annoyed at the rules so she tipped the rest of her drink back and went back over to the bar for another, she just so happened to bump into Quinn as she turned away.

"Watch it. I think you've had enough." Quinn told her before turning back to her previous conversation.

"What, you gonna get your daddy to chuck me out are ya?"

"Excuse me."

"Daddy's little girl wanted to run anchor, so daddy made it happen."

"No, I'm really sorry." Quinn guided Santana away from her group.

"What do you think you're doing get your hands off me."

"This isn't some after school sports club, listen we've all worked our whole lives to get here I'm not gonna let you ruin that."

"Listen sweetheart I can look after myself."

Really it's the night before a meet and you're drunk. What kind of athlete are you?" Santana looked around realizing Quinn was right and worse she had humiliated herself and let Quinn lay into her. She put her glass down and walked out of the posh hotel that the fundraiser had been held. She caught the last bus home and stumbled towards the block of apartments where she lived on her aunts couch. As she walked closer she heard a party coming from there. Too drunk to think much of it she walked further towards it when she heard someone call her name.

"Oi, Santana where you been girl?" She looked up to Daze and apparently Tara hanging off him.

"What you doing back together?"

"Come on man, she's my baby girl, I can't let her get away from me can I."

"That's love isn't it. So you gonna join us?"

I can't I got a race tomorrow."

"C'mon."

"Alright then." She walked up the stairs to the flat where Tara led her to the kitchen.

"You're drunk."

"I had to be to get through that."

"So the party was crap."

"Yeah you was right but this one is better." With that they knocked back the shot Tara had poured for them.

The rest of the night was a blur until her alarm buzzing woke her up or at least she thought it was her alarm but when she grabbed her buzzing phone she found not only was it almost dead she had 10 missed calls. She was late. She was going to Barcelona and she was fucking late. Just great.

Santana pushed herself off the floor where she had apparently slept the few hours of the night. Her phone buzzed as she was jumping into her team USA tracksuit and grabbing her bag, She ignored the way her head throbbed and the turning in her stomach.

 _Where are you? : from Brittany_

She looked at it once and checked the time before running to catch the bus, she did so just as it was about to leave the stop. Sitting down she closed her eyes as her stomach threatened to bring up the bile and left over alcohol.

In the airport Trix kissed her Son's head making him promise to be good before her husband kissed her and wished her the best of luck. Everyone stood around waiting on Santana.

"Aww Nathan is looking so big." Bella told Trix as they walked away.

"I know I hate leaving them."

"I guess Santana's not coming?"

"Oh well Sarah's faster." Quinn cut in.

"Than Santana?"

"Yeah on average."

"Oh leave it out Quinn, please."

"I'm just saying,"

"Hey hey girls not on race day." Their coach broke up the little argument. "Right where is Santana does anyone know?" She asked as she brought her phone to her ear continuing to ring her yet again.

Santana sprinted through the door.

"I'm here." She told Connie as she made her way through the girls to the check in desk.

"Whoa, smells like someone had a good night." Quinn jabbed, knowing all to well how drunk she had been.

"Okay, what is going on between you two?" Connie questioned Quinn.

"Nothing, let's just race our own races okay."

"Okay then let's go." She told her before they were ushered to the boarding gate.

Santana licked her lips and swallowed hard as they go onto the plane.

"Here take this it's a long trip but not long enough this should help you sleep and keep you calm." Britt handed her a pill and bottle of water.

"Thanks Brittany."

"No problem, do you want me to stay or leave."

"Stay even though I'm sure I will pass out when this tablet takes effect."

"It's fine I'll stay and just watch T.V. while you sleep."

"Britt I'm sorry I didn't know about the rules."

"It's fine it was just fun right."

"Right."

Just then the Pilot told us to put our seat belts on as we would be taking off soon. Santana already had hers on, her head and stomach not helping with her nerves and the pill obviously hadn't started working. When they were starting to move down the run way Santana clenched the arms of the chair bracing herself.

"Hey, Santana it's okay, this bit will be over very soon." She nodded but closed her eyes tight as she felt the front of the plane lift from the ground. Brittany took the chance quickly grabbing her left hand and squeezed softly. Santana didn't open her eyes but the grip she held was weaker than it was before Brittany took her hand.

"Thanks." Santana told her as she opened her eyes and released her grip.

"No problem get some sleep." Santana did as she said and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

When Santana woke to Brittany shaking her lightly she let out a groan, the feeling in her head and stomach so much worse than before. It was now a full blown hangover

"C'mon we're getting off and your race starts in two hours."

"Don't remind me." I whined.

They drove through the streets of Barcelona to the indoor event. They arena and the streets were gorgeous. The sun not so much so she kept her head down as much as possible during the drive. They quickly got to the venue, getting inside and signed in quickly too. As she prepared for her race stretching her legs and breathing through the urge to gag. She was pinned in her number and awaiting to march on to the track to complete her 200m race.

As soon as they walked out the bright lights stung her eyes sending the dull ache in her head into overdrive, she held her hand over her eyes as she walked to her starting block. She knew she just had to get on with it but the urge to be sick was gaining over the need to run. She set herself up in a daze in her mind a complete inner battle. To run and not be sick. To get away from the lights and noise but to win her race. To just breathe. When the gun went off she went into her own running the best she could it was one full lap around the track indoors instead of the normal half lap on a 400m track.

She lost to Quinn who was in 2nd. She wasn't top three. Trix and Bella both won their races and Quinn got 2nd where she got fourth.

In the stands Connie and Brittany watched her race.

"What's wrong with Santana, she's faster than that."

"She's, hungover."

To prove Brittany's point Santana ran off the track grabbing her jacket with her other hand clamped over her mouth. Santana managed to make it into the toilets where Bella was busy fixing her make-up, She walked straight to a stall not even shutting the door as she held her hair back as she retched into the toilet bringing up bile and making her head pound with the pressure. Bella grimaced with each wretch but let her get it out.

"You alright?" Bella asked as she applied more lipstick. Santana used some water from the tap to rinse her mouth out. Santana just smirked after spitting.

"What? Look good and run fast it works."She rolled her number back up and pinned it against her top. "So how you feeling?"

"Just glad it's over." Santana took a deep breath to calm her nausea.

"What about the relay?" Santana swallowed hard at that thought. "Yeah you better throw up a couple more times girl." She winked at her before leaving the bathroom, Santana groaned leaning against the sinks.

She did in fact throw up another two times before she walked out the bathroom to join the rest of the girls for their relay, but Connie caught her first.

"Don't start."

"I'm not starting. Fourth place with that time and a hangover is actually pretty good. C'mon." They walked over to the other girls. "Right listen up come here, even though its an exhibition treat it like it's the real longer distance will suit you two. Let's go." The four girls walked out in a line holding a shoulder of the person in front. They split into two, one and three then two and four, Trix, Santana and Bella, Quinn. When the race begun Trix started so well and so did Bella but Santana's day just seemed to keep getting worse. She went back to her old ways, she looked back and the change over with Quinn was atrocious she didn't call loud enough and Quinn had to actually stop and turn to take the baton, Santana lost her balance falling into other athletes. They came in last.

They were sat in the empty locker room with Connie pacing in front of them.

"I don't need to tell you what that's was do I? No you know what actually I do that was shit. You're that fastest runners in America but together you're awful."

"It wasn't all our fault." Quinn said blaming Santana.

"Yes it was you win as a team, you lose as a team."

"Santana called to early shes just not up to it."

"No it wasn't just her fault, I was late." Bella defended.

"Why you sticking up for her?

"Because shes not a stuck up bitch like you." Santana sneered annoyed at the jabs.

"Santana shut it" Connie tried stepping in.

"So what it is my fault?"

"That's not what I said."

"I'm sorry but I'm not risking my chance of a medal because of her." Quinn kept jabbing.

"Hey hey, what did I just say."

"Are you Dumb Connie, her and her daddy call the shots around here not you, so if that don't want me on the team fine. Fine I'm done I quit." She shouted her backpack slung around her shoulder and went for the door.

"Santana." Trix shouted after her.

"Oh shut up Trix I'm not your little project yeah, all of you I'm done." With that Santana pulled the door open and walked outside.

"Mature too, great." Connie continued pissed.

"We don't need her." Quinn tried to make herself sound like she was always right about the girl.

"You sure about that." Their coach gave her a look of disappointment before leaving the room.

Santana pushed the outside door open letting it bang shut.

"Don't give me another injury to worry about." Britt called from the bench next to the door. "Tough day at the office?"

"You know what, I'm a sprinter, solo no more distractions." She said as she dropped her bag sitting next to her.

"Quinn's alright you know." Santana scoffed.

"She's got a funny way of showing it."

"So do you." Santana sighed knowing Britt had a point. "Patella Tendinitis."

"What?"

"You asked why I stopped running. My knees." It was quiet as Britt just flexed her legs.

"Britt." Someone called from behind them.

"Duty calls." With that she jogged over to them, Santana's eyes following her until the door shut.

On the plane home Santana plugged some headphones in and tried to block everything out, she tried to keep herself to herself it didn't help that she had to sit next to Trix. She wasn't sure how long it had been before Connie came over.

"Trix, I just wanna talk to Santana."

"Not now Connie, please I'm begging you."

"Look I'm not gonna force you into anything if you wanna be on your own then fine, but just hear me out okay. That race meant nothing it was just an exhibition, but I'm gonna need you when we get to worlds the 4x100m is where its at."

"I told you I'm not good with teams, now you know what I mean."

"Okay." She sighed getting up and letting Trix back in.

Santana went back to keeping herself to herself and when they finally landed she got on a bus and went home. She walked up to the appartment upset with everything that had happened in the past few days.

When she got in the apartment it was a mess, there was broken glass everywhere, empty bottles too, not to mention the state of the furniture. Her aunt was busy trying to clean it up.

"Whoa what happened." Santana asked as she put her bags down at the door.

"Your sister. Look at what she and her boyfriend did. letting strangers into our home destroying things and stealing things.

"Was it Daze?"

"Why did I let her stay? "

"Look I'll go talk to him now."

"You do that but don't come back here. I'm gonna look after my family now."

"What?"

"I've had enough of you both."

"No look I can help." She went to go help pick up pieces of a broken vase.

"No I don't want you staying here anymore Santana, no not this time just get out."

Santana backed out the house doing as her 'aunt asked, leaving her bags by the door she stormed up the next two levels to get to Daze's apartment. She banged her fist hard against the green door.

"DAZE OPEN THE DOOR!" She knocked again. "DAZE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." He opened the door acting cool like nothing happened. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Where's Tara?"

"You know that girl she could be anywhere."

"What are you lot doing at my auntie's, you've nicked stuff and broke stuff. She's kicked me out."

"Really that's bad news babe."

"Don't mess around with me daze not today please. TARA!"

"Look I told you she aint here stop shouting." Tara appeared behind him. "Deal with this before I slap her,

"She's chucked me out Tara."

"Well don't go blaming me."

"What! What's wrong with you? You've gotta go apologize to her or at least pay for the damages." They both started shouting.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"So what are you gonna let me stay here?"

"Nah, daze doesn't like guests."

"So where am I gonna sleep Tara?"

"I dunno I'm not your mom am I. Look it's about time you stopped messing about and started taking life a bit more seriously I got my own life to deal with." She closed the door in Santana's face who then kicked it in frustration. She walked away trying to think of where she would go now.

On the other side of town Quinn had just walked into her mothers house which was large and well kept. Her mother was sat in the front room watching some T.V. Quickly turning it off when Quinn came into the room. Quinn placed her duffel down on the floor and took a spot on the leather couch. Quinn's mom gave her full attention to her daughter.

"How did you get on?"

"Silver in the 200 and last in the relay."

"Congratulations."

"Congratulations, we came last."

"Yeah but you won the silver."

"You don't win the silver mom. It's a consolation for losing and I know you're gonna say that sounds really mean and that I should look on the bright side and try really hard."

"Listen Quinn, he won't reject you, you're still his daughter whether you win or lose."

"Really." Quinn asked scared of what would really happen if she didn't win. She kissed her mom's head and went up to her room.

Santana went to the one place she could go and she would deal with the consequences in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fast girls: Chapter 4**_

 ** _AN: I don't own Fast Girls or Glee!_**

 ** _PLEASE R &R! _**

Santana was woken then next morning by linford licking her face, Brian found her sleeping on the floor of the small shack of the track. The same place he found her those few years ago. She had bundled herself under a few t shirts and hoodies.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got kicked out."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Why didn't you call you could stay at mine, I mean you can."

"Thanks Brian."

"C'mon get a shower at mine and I'll give you a lift to training."

"Nah, nah I aint going back. I quit the relay I just wanna go back to focusing on my solo thing.

"C'mon I'll put the kettle on."

Santana moved her clothes from covering her and stuffed them back into her bag. She had slept under the cork board that she had admired everyday she trained here, wishing with everything to be as good as her mom. She stroked her finger over one of the paper clippings where her mother was holding a shield for another race she had won. But like every girl in Lima heights she had met a guy who promised her everything but nothing came from it but two kids and a dream left behind. Santana had broken her promise once since she had joined the USA team, she swore she wouldn't do it again. Rio was her goal.

Brian and Santana sat outside on the last bench on the track where Santana explained everything, mostly the way she acted before Barcelona and while she was there. He had made them tea while they talked.

"Pathetic isn't it." She asked rhetorically

"Sounds like you need a kick up the backside."

"Thanks. Coach?"

"Coach?"

"Aw c'mon Brian please just until worlds."

"You do love to do things the hard way don't you.

"Well yeah, you know me."

"C'mon then tea break's over lets see you out on that track."

They spent the next few months working back into their old routine but with more, she added her own day practices which Brian joined her when he could.

They had been working on her stamina running sprints for half an hour with Brian on his bike and Linford running along side her. Santana could feel the tight burning in her thigh of a tweaked muscle. Brian had asked her about it yesterday but she just shrugged him off saying she was fine. She ran the last bit of her training before Brian stopped them. She dropped to the floor to regain her breath and her energy.

"C'mon then back to the shop." Brian told her.

"Nope let's do it again." She jumped up before putting her hand to her thigh massaging the sore muscle.

"There's no use rubbing that leg. If your'e feeling tight we should go back to that physio of yours." Santana shook her head at Brian.

Thought it was just you and me now.

"For the training it is. but we don't refuse help when it's there."

"But I-"

"We don't refuse help when it's there." She sighed nodding. They walked over to Brian's car where he strapped his bike on the back before getting in and driving Santana to the academy.

Santana walked quickly hoping not to bump into anyone as she went straight for Brittany's examination room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got there without anyone spotting her, but her nerves came back ten fold when she lifted her left hand to knock on the door. She knocked quickly thinking it would be easier to get it over and done with now before there was a chance anyone would catch her hanging about. She slipped into the room where Brittany was filling out some files.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Do you have a minute?" Santana asked making Britt look around and check she didn't have anyone scheduled.

"Err yeah, how can I help?"

"It's just my quads they're a bit tight."

"Hop on then."

"Thanks."

Brittany told Santana as he stood from her desk. The blonde sported a navy blue Nike polo top and black shorts finished with some Nike air rifts. As Santana lifted her self onto the table she couldn't help but admire the beautiful woman, her legs went on forever and were so perfectly toned she had to swallow the excess saliva that filled her mouth. As she continued to look over the blondes body she couldn't help the want her own body experienced but it wasn't all sexual she wanted to know how the dip of her hips would feel like under her hands, to know if she would ever be able to return the favor that the blonde was about to do and more than anything she wanted to know how it would feel to have her pressed against her when they kissed but she couldn't do that to the blonde.

"Did you change your mind about the relay?" Brittany asked breaking Santana out of her thoughts.

"Nah, nah I'm back with my old coach it's just about the 200m now."

"Alright." Santana situated herself so she was laying face down so Brittany could work her magic.

"Ahh, ow that hurts." Santana told Brittany as she worked her hands over the backs of her thighs.

"I'd be worried if it didn't"

"I didn't think this would be part of it I just thought you had to train hard and not eat crisps."

"Yeah me neither. I only got into physio after my injury before that it was all about the running ."

"Yeah I'm sorry you can't do that anymore."

"That's alright you can run for me."

"Aww thanks. Pressure."

"Well you seem to be able to cope with that, well enough."

"Ha Ha very funny."

"I don't miss the pressure, I'd dream that I was running the race the night before every time."

"I know what you mean. In my dreams I just run, faster and faster then it all goes a bit blurry."

"Why you running?"

"I dunno maybe I'm trying to get somewhere better."

"Do you know where that is?"

"I thought this was a physical I didn't ask for therapy." Santana told the blonde getting defensive.

"Well that I give for free. All done."

"Great, thank you." Santana told her as she jumped down from the table.

"This place isn't all that bad, you just gotta give some of us a chance." Brittany stopped Santana before she walked past her.

"You mean like you." They both looked into each others eyes leaning further in to each other, Santana taking a chance and Brittany taking a risk.

"Ehmmm." Bella cleared her throat interrupting us.

"I'm here for my rub down...doctor. I can just wait outside. Or watch. Nah I'm joking." Bella winked going back outside leaving the girls awkwardly standing to close now.

"Sorry I'm just gonna go I'll see you soon."

"Santana wait it's fine."

"I know, thanks for you help Britt." Santana told her as she walked out the physio room and down the hallway to the vending machines where Bella was now stood looking interested by something inside. Santana walked slowly up to her leaning against on of the machines.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Bella smirked and took a drink of the bottle she just got.

"You're not gonna say anything are you?" Bella put the lid back on a little annoyed to have Santana ask her that.

"Nah."

"Thanks."

There was an uncomfortable Silence between them before Bella broke it.

"Well I'm fine thanks Santana nice of you to ask. It has been a while hasn't it but I guess we've been focusing on our events."

"I've been a bitch haven't I."

"More like an ostrich actually."

"What?"

"Sticking your head in the sand and running damn fast in between." They both laughed at her analogy. "You need a break girl. Just don't get in that zone to early or you will be loco when the race comes. Trust me."

"Okay. So what you suggesting?

"I'll see you Friday." Bella told her before walking off back to Brittany.

"Wait what?"

"No, no. If I stick around you're gonna try and get out of it. Friday"

"Friday." Santana shook her head laughing at the girl and walked out off to go meet Brian again and help out. Try and keep the beautiful blonde she almost kissed out of her mind.

When Friday came about Bella text her telling her to meet her outside a club at ten. So she got herself dressed up and looking good before going out getting to the bar earlier than the others, She wasn't there long before the group of four girls made their way over to them. Bella, Trix, Brittany and Quinn.

"You didn't say she was gonna be here." Quinn said as she saw Santana

"Sorry my mistake." Bella answered.

They walked over to her Trix and Bella kissing her cheek, surprisingly Britt hugged her and She and Quinn shared a nod.

"Right were here now and it's not often I get to do this." Trix said before taking Santana's hand and leading her into the club Brittany following the two. Bella turned and pulled Quinn who was now smiling along with her.

Santana took off her coat leaving her in a white tank top that didn't fully reach her belly button under a one shoulder gold sequin top and white skinny jeans with high heels. She went well with both Trix who was wearing a gold dress and Britt who's top was like her own except silver and a halter with the thinnest tie for the open back. Quinn was dressed in a white dress while Bella blew everyone away with a blue dress, fashionable geeky glasses and neon yellow accessories matching her heels. The music was bouncing off the walls, there were people enjoying their night and theirs was about to begin.

Bella had already spotted her target of men on the dance floor. "Time to punch in."

"Bels I thought this was a girls night out." Bella winked back before offering her hand to one of the men who took it without giving his friends a chance. Bella started dancing with him getting straight into tonight.

"I'll get the drinks." Quinn told the other three girls and walked off to the bar.

"So you ready to fly to Rio and live in that athletes village?" Trix Shouted over the music to Santana.

"I think so, I'm excited. And you?"

"I've won every color medal in this competition. Except gold, but is that really winning or just not good enough? Sorry I'm going off on one."

"It's alright I get it."

"I've gotta own it next month."

"You will." Britt answered for Santana, before anything more could be said Bella came over and pulled us up out of our seats.

"C'mon."

"What about the drinks?"

"We're athletes we're not supposed to be sitting down." Brittany caught Santana's hand as the got onto the dance floor pulling her so her back was pressed against the blondes front. Santana quickly fell into the pop/hip hop beat of song grinding against the other girl who danced and mimicked her every move. The danced for a few minutes being close and not caring about the consequences away from the academy.

Back at the bar Quinn was waiting for the Bartender to make the cocktails she had requested when she ended up being slightly cornered and pressured by three guys.

"Nah nah this just isn't right."

"Sorry." She said not hearing what one of them said.

"A gorgeous girl like you all by yourself."

"Tell us your name. Come on tell us your name." Another guy got too close for comfort."

"Go away."

"Can't you see us falling in love, let me take a picture." The third of the guys making Quinn uncomfortable.

"No."

"I bet she's got ice in her knickers."

"Don't be so disgusting."

"do you need it pouring out babes?"

Over on the dance floor Trix had looked over and seen what was happening with Quinn.

"Oi." She said tapping Santana and Britt before pointing to the bar where the other blonde was. They nodded quickly grabbing Bella from the guy she was extremely close with.

"We're still waiting on a name gorgeous."

"Quinn, can I go now." Just then the four other girls appeared behind her to help.

"Aww yeah there's some more sisters up in here. I know what this one wants." The cockier of the three walked up to Bella.

"Is that now. You think you're man enough to give it to me?" Bella pushed annoyed.

"It's like a challenge init." he cockily grinned

"You probably think iambic pentameter is an Olympic event?"

"I don't even know the meaning of that."

"Yeah there's a lot of other things you don't know the meaning of love. Like deodorant and toothpaste." They giggled at the blow and the look he had on his face. "Just saying."

"Come on Quinn lets go." Santana told her.

"She's fine where she is. Don't go disrespecting me now." The only white boy trying to act black stepped in.

"Why don't all of you, just piss off." Santana got right in his face and Quinn poured her drink on his head.

"Quinn, lets go." Santana held onto Brittany's hand as she put her other arm around Quinn guiding her out the pub as the laughed, running way from the boys and almost into an oncoming taxi. They had ran to the corner before the guys ran after them but they couldn't run in their high heels. They all slipped them off as the guys got closer thinking they were gonna be able to get them. Then the girls were gone off like a shot leaving the guys behind upset and annoyed from being out run by a bunch of girls. Left disrespected and burnt.

They got a few streets away onto the main high street of bars before they slipped their heels back on.

"I wish Connie could have seen that though." Bella laughed

"Yeah you did good with that drink Quinn." Santana congratulated.

"I'm just getting started."

"Oh really."

"Girls where we going next I'm not ready to go home yet." Trix asked before Brittany lead them to her favourite dance bar. Brittany walked us straight into the club cutting straight passed the line.

"Quinn, take the girls to the V.I.P booth I'll go order some drinks to be brought up." Brittany told us before walking off to the bar whilst Quinn led us to the back of the club and into a booth where there as a mirrored window, we could see what was happening out there but they couldn't see us.

"How come we get to be in here?" Santana asked as they sat down on the leather couches.

"My dad is best friends with the owner so Britt and I come here often and rather than risk having our drinks spiked they let us have the room as soon as we come in." Santana was a little taken back that daddy would let his golden girl drink, she wasn't even legal but she wasn't about to look like she couldn't fit in.

"Can we just leave and come as we please."

"Yeah just find me or Britt and we'll bring you back. Just leave your stuff and drinks while you dance."

"Well girls since you dragged me off a fine specimen I'm gonna go find me a new one." Bella told us before going to leave.

"One more thing Bells, the drinks are on my tab so get yourself whatever but be careful."

"Thanks Quinn."

"Actually Trix do you wanna go join her." Quinn asked standing.

"Definitely, babe you gonna be alright?" She asked Santana.

"Sure go ahead." The hurried out while Santana just sat feeling a little uncomfortable but she needed a little time to adjust to where she was, how out of her league she was.

"Hey you alright?" Brittany asked as she walked through the door holding a tray of drinks, cocktails and wine glasses.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little different being in a V.I.P room."

"Don't think of it that was think of it as the important athletes suite."

"Still it's for important people I'm a girl from Lima Heights we don't class as important."

"You're important, Santana you are about to go to Rio everyone in America will know your name."

"I don't care about that Brittany I just wanna do better for myself and for my mom."

"You will, She will watch you win in Rio. I believe in you."

"She can't she died when I was fourteen."

"I'm sorry Santana but I know she'd be proud of you." Santana nodded and let the silence fall between them. "So I wasn't sure what you drink so I got Quinn's cocktail and I got a bottle of wine for Trix and Bella, obviously if that's what you want you can have that but I also got a rum and coke for you since I thought maybe that would be something you wanted and I got myself a vodka lemonade. So take your pick."

"Actually Britt, a rum and coke sounds great but do you mind if I only drink that one then stick to just coke."

"Absolutely, but if you want to keep drinking you can." Brittany passed her the glass containing her drink so she could take a sip.

"I know I just don't wanna make a fool of myself again."

"Well I don't really wanna drink to much either, so how about you and I go out and join the girls." She stood up holding her hand out to Santana who took it letting the blonde lead her through the sea of people on the dance floor. Just before they got too close to their friends Santana stopped tugging on Britt's hand lightly causing her to stop.

"What, what's up."

"Erm I dunno how to put this but I know with the rules we can't do anything so please erm, don't dance with anyone I'm not ready for that."

"Santana I really only wanna dance with you, I know about the rules but maybe you're someone worth breaking them for."

"I won't let you lose your job because of me."

"I won't, trust me." Brittany's hand moved to stroke the smaller girl's cheek. Santana smiled before taking the hand that was on her cheek and pulling her further into the dance floor where Bella had found a very good looking guy to grind on. Trix and Quinn were dancing together, Santana decided to dance with Brittany but not as suggestively as they had done at the other bar, Quinn was too close and too sober for that.

They spent the next few hours dancing and laughing, when Trix and Quinn had drunk enough to loose a little control Santana decided she could to. Brittany had stuck to her word drinking that one drink and just ordering soda. Bella kept popping back to dance with them a little before going back to the guy.

By 3AM Brittany and Santana had gotten closer and braver with their dancing. Santana was a little tired so She asked Brittany to take her back to the V.I.P room to catch her breath and drink a little.

We sat on the sofa where Britt slipped her heels off and brought her legs up and she cradled her lemonade.

"Sorry my knees aren't up to the same level as you, normally I can dance the night away but that run earlier really took it's toll."

"It's no problem. So you know about my mom, what about yours."

"My mom and I are quite close she was all for my Olympic dream and when it changed she was there for me. She actually works at the academy. "

"Really. Would I have met her?"

"You have indeed met her and she was very happy that you're on the team, she also told me to keep an eye out for you."

"So you were watching me for your mum? I don't wanna say if I've met her or not in case I get it wrong."

"Well no I saw you before she even told me to and even then I couldn't take my eyes off you, plus she only told me to keep an eye on you I've had both on you ever since you walked on the training track."

"Thanks Britt, but you still didn't tell me who you mom is." Brittany smiled knowing she would have to just tell her.

"My mom is Susan Pierce."

"Susan as in the one who showed me around that first day and got me all the kit." Santana shocked that she hadn't put the older bubbly blonde and Brittany together.

"Yep that's the one."

"But why would she be happy that I was on the team I didn't have any spikes or training clothes I probably cost the academy a a lot of money."

"Santana she told me how refreshing it was to see someone there on talent who just wanted to run, the same way I was when I came to the academy and that stuff donated from Nike who are the USA sponsor so you as a team USA athlete are entitled to it."

"Okay but I still need to thank her for doing that, she made that day a lot easier."

"I'll be sure to thank her for you." Brittany put her glass down motioning for Santana to do the same.

Brittany shuffled herself closer to take Santana's hand and stroke her cheek with her other. "San, you have no idea how good you are, Quinn is fast well we're all fast but she feels threatened by you and she has her reasons, but don't let yourself get wrapped up in what she thinks of you or anyone else. You're a fast girl Santana and that's all that matters."

"Thanks Britt." Santana leaned in taking the chance, no one cared to make her feel better about her self like Brittany had. When their lips met no one pushed further just soft lips pressing together. Santana sighed satisfied and not sure if she would ever feel those lips again. She pulled away but Brittany slid the hand that had been on her cheek to the back of her neck and pulled her lips back down. A slight urgency behind the kisses but neither minded, they only pulled back due to lack of oxygen. Brittany's hand on the back of her neck keeping her close to lean their foreheads together.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Brittany told her as they fixed their breathing. Santana smiled and looked down nervously. "C'mon gorgeous how about we go find the others and finish the night off with them." Brittany held out her hand and led her back through the crowd to the now more sober runners. Bella had joined them again.

They spent the last hour dancing with each other and laughing at the drinker people around them. Brittany and Santana didn't spend much time together as Quinn's territorial side came back as she claimed the blonde from her. They only left the club at half four after closing.

They walked through the streets of the town heading towards their homes, the sun just coming up. They came across the first poster for the upcoming world athletic championships in Beijing. There faces on the billboard, bar Brittany's.

"Okay now I'm sober." Bella told them as they looked at it.

"Woah."

"It's not long now."

"Hey sure we can't persuade you to do the relay?" Trix asked.

"Aww no thanks I'm a lot more fun when I'm not on the team, right?" they giggled agreeing with her.

"Home time girls."

"I'm going that way."Santana pointed behind her, the opposite way to the others.

"See you in a month." Trix, Bella and Brittany gave her a hug, Britt holding on to her hand keeping contact until their fingertips ended before Santana and Quinn bid each other goodbye.

"See you on the track." Quinn said with a smile.

"See you on the track, yeah." Santana smiled before walking off to Brian's house with a smile, she couldn't think of a better way for the night to end and she finally felt like she belonged on the USA team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fast Girls:Chapter 5**

 **AN: I don't own Fast Girls or Glee!**

 **PLEASE R &R!**

In the next month Santana worked harder than ever, managing her time and training with Brian at the track, the corner shop which she had made her work into a sort of work out carrying boxes from the deliveries from Brian's house which was a few streets to the shop. She had also been using the gym and getting check ups with Brittany at the Academy.

Since that night Brittany and Santana had gone back to their original flirting when at the Academy, Santana loved to be looked at the way Britt did it, what was worse she would find herself forgetting what she was around Brittany. She fell off the treadmill, Spilled a bottle of water down her chest after missing her mouth when they held eye contact but the rest of her body continued the action of lifting the bottle and tipping it effectively missing her mouth and soaking her white top. Brittany just giggled at her as she blushed and wiped at the water.

Then there was the day she trapped her finger in the weight bench as she lowered it, Brittany was only rearranging a first aid kit but Santana couldn't stop watching her face as it concentrated on her task, making her forget what she was doing. Unluckily for Santana she shouted a profanity as she pulled her finger from under the metal bar that had been crushing her finger bringing everyone's attention to her. Brittany moved over to her in lightening speed taking the hand she was cradling to show her purple finger. Brittany took her back to the medical booths in the academy closing the door to her office and locking it.

"San, what the hell did you do?" She asked already knowing the answer as she inspected her finger, it was bruised but Santana couldn't tell if the immense pain when Britt bent it was from the swelling or maybe a break.

"I got distracted, sorry." Santana sat down on the bed whilst Brittany grabbed some supplies.

"By what, your going to Beijing in a week you can't get injured. You're lucky it's just bruised and not broken." She told her as she grabbed a Popsicle stick and cotton wool, sliding them between her injured index finger and middle finger of her right hand.

"I don't think I wanna say now." Santana whispered as she wrapped it with a bandage.

"C'mon San what?"

"You." Santana blushed looking away from the blonde and down to her lap. Brittany quickly ripped off two pieces of tape and applied it making the bandage stay together.

"San, it's okay. You distract me too but I don't want you getting hurt." Brittany told her as she lifted Santana's chin so she could place a soft kiss against her lips. The first since that night at the club. They kissed softy until Brittany's hands ended up on her hips as she stood between her legs and Santana's hands mad their way up Brit's neck until they tangled in her hair causing Santana to pull back due to the pain shooting through her fingers.

"Sorry." She apologized as she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"It's okay, we shouldn't have done that but I just can't control myself around you."

"Me either."

"Go on a date with me. In Beijing?"

"Are you sure you wanna risk it."

"Yes. Go out with me Santana."

"Okay." Brittany couldn't resist kissing her one last time before moving back with a bright smile. She grabbed an ice pack crushing it so that it would work for the Hispanic girl.

"Keep this on your fingers for the next ten minutes and the swelling will go down and the bandage will make sure it's not to cold for you to hold on to." Santana nodded doing as she was told and grabbed her bag. Just as she was leaving she turned to wave at the blonde.

That last week she pushed herself to her body's limit training her body to stay at that level of punishment knowing that it would pay off to train her body to it's extent. She had been as consistent as ever managing keep her times under 23 seconds, and although her body was screaming to stop her heart and head was pushing it on and everything seemed to be falling into place she just hoped she could continue her streak in Beijing.

When Friday came about Brian woke her after he made her some breakfast before going off to work. Her nerves showing as she played with her food eating the eggs and a few bites of the other bits of food on her plate. After showering she dressed herself into her USA tracksuit and checked she looked good enough, well good enough to see Brittany. She ran to the door where she picked up her packed suitcase and backpack. She walked out Brian's door and down to the shop where he was waiting with a taxi ready to take her to the airport. He smiled as she reached him, so he opened the boot to the taxi and took her bags and put them in, before turning back to her.

"Stay focused, don't get distracted by the big lights and stick to your training program, okay."

"Come here." Santana hugged the only man to make a difference in her life with no strings attached. "Thanks Brian. For everything."

"You're gonna be a big star. I know it." Brian told her before shutting the boot.

Santana was extremely surprised to see Tara walking towards them, it was 7:30AM she was sure Tara had never seen this time of day willingly. Sure Tara was a bitch but so was she but Tara didn't have the talent or the will power to do as Santana had. She was jealous of her sister but she was proud of her to.

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Tara stepped up.

"Well good luck. "

"Thank you."

"You know I wish mom could see you now."

"Yeah me too."

"Come here then." Tara pulled her into a hug. "Love you, yeah."

"Love you too."

"Well I guess this is it then."

"You bring us home a medal." Brian told her.

"Done, so see ya then." With that she got into the taxi and was on her way to the airport and to worlds.

On the other side of town Quinn was in her room closing her suitcase when her father knocked on her door.

"You ready?" She nodded smiling as the zips hit each other. He looked around her room falling on the desk where her medals and trophys sat. "We're gonna have to get you a cabinet for all these soon."

Quinn laughed nervously.

"Listen, before we go. There's something I want you to have."

"Oh dad I-" Russel held out his gold medal for his daughter not seeing her face fall slightly.

"Keep it with you. It's for luck." Quinn took it feeling the pressure as she grasped the thing.

"It's heavy."

"Yeah." Her dad just couldn't stop smiling as he grabbed her suitcase. They walked downstairs to where her mother was waiting to say goodbye to her daughter.

"You look like your going forever, the amount you've packed."

"Bye mum." Quinn smiled and hugged her.

"I'll be there to see you, don't put to much pressure on yourself, okay."

"Come on Judy. This is what she was made for." Russel said walking past his ex-wife.

"I'm always here for you. Regardless." Judy told her daughter, hoping she would be alright.

"Bye mum." She smiled feeling unconditional love from her. Her father drove her to the airport still drilling her about what was needed from her to get the gold.

Once everyone from the Ohio Academy who would be going to worlds was at the airport they boarded their plane, Santana was sat between Bella and Brittany who gave her another sleeping tablet as this was gonna be a long flight. She ended up falling asleep before they even took off.

When they arrived at Beijing capital international airport they quickly went through departure and luggage claim before being led onto a coach to be taken to the athlete's village. Santana stuck her headphones in the minute she sat down next to Trix, Brittany and Quinn were sat together chatting excitedly about being here. Once they got to the village they met up with the rest of the other USA athletes and were escorted to the USA quarters. They were all given their keys to their assigned rooms, packages with the details of the schedules, passes to get anywhere within the village and maps of the city with a few vouchers. Once all the formalities were done we went to their rooms to unpack. The coaches had a floor to themselves and it turned out no one had to share.

When Santana got to her room she saw how modern it was, it was a hotel room when you thought about it but it was the best place she had been. There was a double bed, T.V. and wardrobe and an en-suite. She put her suitcase on the bed to unpack her clothes, opening the wardrobe she started placing her clothes in respectable places before turning on the T.V. half way through. It happened to be on an American news channel talking about them, making her remember the interview she had done the day before she injured her finger.

 _NEWS REPORT_

 _"Excitement is building for tomorrow as athletes from all over the world fly into the Beijing capital for the athletics world championships. Our sports editor sat down with some Americas top athletes ahead of the event. Golden girl Trix warren is hoping that, third time is the charm." She watched as she unpacked the rest of her suitcase._

 _Trix's interview appeared._

 _"I can feel it through every fiber of my being, that I'm ready to go out there and do it. I mean I've worked hard for this and I think this year is the year to go in there and come home with a gleaming medal."_

 _Santana had just taken her towels to the bathroom when her name was mentioned._

 _"And let's not forget the new girl on the USA sprinting scene. Santana Lopez has made a big impact this year and controversially quit the 4X100 relay team after a disastrous performance in Barcelona." Then they did something she never expected and really wasn't ready for. They showed her interview._

 _"I just prefer running on my own and I think the relay team was becoming a bit of a dis-"_

Santana grabbed the remote turning it off and effectively ending her interview. If you can't see it, it doesn't exist. She stayed in her room a little longer just looking at the ceiling before changing into some of her training gear and headed to the gym to do a light work out. after an hour she decide to take a little walk down to the stadium. It was having the finishing touches put on when she got there, she probably wasn't allowed to go in but she couldn't stop her feet as they walked her past workers and security onto the track where she just looked first just seeing what she could from where she stood before turning and taking in everything it had to offer. She felt bad for Brian right now because she was definitely distracted by the bright lights.

To say she was excited was an understatement and as she walked back to her room she couldn't stop the giddiness in her step. So after dinner and checking in with Trix she tried to go to sleep, just let tomorrow get here faster. She felt like a kid on Christmas eve and sleep really didn't come easy.

That next morning was amazing.

The stands were filled and the atmosphere was unbelievable. It was make or break for everyone. Santana's 200m heat was after Quinn's so her nerves built as she watched her win to proceed to the final an the T.V. on the wall of the changing room.

 _Commentator_

 _"Quinn Fabray powers her way into the 200m final, a magnificent start for Fabray who has some big shoes to fill in these world championships"_

Santana stood in the corridor with her competitors waiting to be led out onto the track for her race. It was just 23 seconds but she wanted so bad to get it over with her nerves starting to get the better of her. She jumped up and down stretching and warming her muscles, wishing to jump the nerves from her body. Santana felt sick and was finding it increasingly difficult to swallow, she took a quick sip of her water trying to cure her dry mouth. She placed her bottle down just as the started to walk to the starting blocks. Her hands were sweaty while they were held in a fist, Santana didn't wanna be this nervous but Barcelona was haunting her.

She took deep breaths as she got into her lane, her name being announced so she waved to the roaring crowd. She was intimidated by everything but more so the athletes beside her she was surrounded by the best women in the world. She took her starting position and waited for the gun. When it came she shot off her block and ran with everything she had, there was no point in holding back if she didn't place in first or second now there would be no chance of running again. She crossed the finish line in second.

 _Commentator_

 _"Santana Lopez is right between Anderson of Jamaica and Harris of Great Britain."_

 _What a run by USA's Santana Lopez her first world championships and absolutely smashing her personal best."_

Brian watched her on the television in his shop, cheering her on.

Santana smiled and shook all the girls hands before going back to her locker and getting back into her tracksuit the final would be taking place later on today. She watched some of the other events where the other girls qualified for their finals

When it was almost time for her final she made her way into the area outside where the athletes gathered instead of in the changing rooms, you could feel the atmosphere out here. Santana was busy tying her spikes whilst Quinn was ready and just waiting, watching everyone when her dad came over. He could see her lack of concentration.

"This isn't about them. this is about everything we've worked for."

"Okay." She nodded looking at Santana until her dad moved her head to make her stop.

"Don't let us down." He kissed her cheek and went off back to his seat. Santana listened and watched Quinn throw on a smile but she could see the nerves that were hidden under it. Santana didn't have the support Quinn had. Brittany noticed them after dealing with another athlete and walked over to Santana when the other blonde left.

"Go out with me after your race no mater what happens?"

"Okay."

"Now go out there and smash it." Brittany winked at her before walking away leaving a grinning Santana to breathe through another set of nerves before getting up and following Quinn to where the other athletes were.

When they got onto the track and into their lanes they stripped themselves of their tracksuit bottoms and jackets leaving them in their vest tops and their running briefs. They were placed into a plastic box that was taken by race volunteers. She shook her self off waking her muscles and ridding the nerves. The speakers telling them to get ready and into their starting positions.

 _Commentator_

 _"Here we go with the 200m final, we've go two young Americans and they're with the best of the best out there. We have Anderson of Jamaica, Femi of Nigeria then Fabray of USA, a brilliant athlete of Harris from Great Britain. She goes in lane four, Lopez in lane five then Kolochenko of Ukraine and finally a french athlete Rouberre out in lane seven._

 _So once again the stadium goes quiet for the final of this 200m."_

The starting pistol fires.

 _"Fabray and Lopez get off to a very good start they're being pressured by Harris of Great Britain."_

Santana ran her own race running as fast as she possibly could she could only control her race not what the other women here were doing. But not Quinn, Quinn ran hard but she needed to beat them these women were what she focused on not her strides, her lane or the finish line but the women that were strides in front of her, mentally she ran their race and tried to force her body to go faster but it just wasn't happening.

 _"Harris, first and takes the gold for Great Britain. No medal for the USA as Lopez finishes in fourth place just ahead of Fabray in fifth. They'll be bitterly disappointed with that. Santana Lopez a good time she placed fourth in 22.19 seconds."_

Quinn was lost, she had lost and she looked to her father for something, he walked down the stands to her.

"Dad I'm sorry." She apologized for letting him down.

"Don't look weak." He shouted down to her before going back to his seat leaving her upset with herself and not knowing if her father would still treat her the same. Judy sat in the next block of seats and went to make a move to comfort her daughter but she was gone before she could get up so she just shouted 'it's okay' after her daughters moving form. She was down the tunnel away from the track.

Brittany had stood at the side of the track ready for any injury when Quinn ran past, She looked at Santana who was still on the track happy with her result she was proud of herself until the look of pity on Brittany's face and she turned to run after the blonde sprinter.

Santana followed them hoping to know what was going on but when she found them in more of an intimate embrace than a friendly she could barely look.

"It's not your fault it's all about him, he puts way to much pressure on you." Brittany told Quinn. looking to the side where Santana stood hurt and confused.

"Santana." She shouted after her as she ran. "Wait here." Brittany told a crying Quinn before going after the other sprinter.

"Santana." She shouted but it was no use she was too far gone. Brittany shoved her hands into her pockets sighing before turning back to go comfort Quinn.

When she got back to the girl she hugged her once more before taking her to her room and trying to convince her it wasn't her fault and begged her to look past the 200m and to the relay. Brittany left after making sure her friend was okay and wondering what to do about the other girl.

Santana was sat in her room not knowing what she wanted anymore from Britt but she felt bad leaving the stadium especially knowing that Trix was about to run her race. She quickly grabbed her television remote and turned it on catching the coverage of it and the end of hers.

 _News report and commentary._

 _"Both girls gave it everything but when your up against sprinters like Kelly Harris there's not much you can do."_

 _"There's still hope for our female sprinters, before we go track side for the 100m final lets have a look at golden girl Trix Warren said about the race." Trix appeared in her tracksuit like in her earlier interview._

 _"Buzzing. I can feel it with every fiber of my being that I'm ready to go out there and do it." It quickly switched to coverage of the stadium._

 _"Well this is the moment everyone in the stadium, everybody in the country has been waiting for. Trix warren goes head to head with the worlds best sprinters, Letoya of Nigeria and Grant of Jamaica could be her main opposition. Can she get the medal she's never won in the past. And now there's a hush around the stadium before the start._

 _SET._

 _And then the starting pistol goes off. Trix shoots out of the blocks and it looks like its her race. She's fast, She's strong and she wants it. It's gonna be her race._

 _But the scream she releases as she grabs at her leg, the whole world watching as her face and body crumble at the same time. It wasn't her race. The camera focused on her figure and quickly to her family who were moving out of the stands before going back to the finish line._

 _"Trix warren has gone down. This is terrible. Letoya of Nigeria takes first but what about poor Trix Warren, this injury that has been blighting her for so many seasons now has brought to an end her final world championship. What a tragic day for this gifted sprinter."_

Santana was out the door before the had even gotten to her to move her off of the track. She ran to the stadium getting there as Brittany and Trix's husband helped carry her to an ambulance. Bella walking with them to show her support. Trix hadn't said a word and she wasn't showing any emotion.

"Trix your gonna be fine just stay strong like you are." Bella told her as they lifted the bed into the back of the ambulance. Brittany shook Trix's husbands hand before he go into the back with his wife. As soon as he was next to her she grabbed his chest crying and sobbing through pain, disappointment and fear. They closed the door before we could see anything else from the strong woman.

Bella walked back into the stadium probably grabbing her things leaving her and Brittany.

"I'm gonna go to the hospital and see if they need anything." Santana told the blonde turning away to call a taxi.

"Santana wait, earlier it wasn't what it looks like. Quinn and I have never been anything like us, but she confides in me, I'm one of the few people that really know her and right then she needed me."

"What about me Britt what if I needed you."

"Santana did you see your face as you stood an that track, you were filled with joy even though you didn't place you were happy Quinn has a story that is hers to tell but right then she had been beaten by you and by 3 other girls. For a Fabray that is not okay."

"Okay, I saw her face and I saw how she was but it still looked like there was more."

"Quinn is just a friend, she's straight but she loves me."

"What do you mean she loves you?"

"I was at the academy two years before she was and I was at London and we were team mates, I was what you would call her big sister when she joined. Trix has always been mama bear but with Quinn she needed someone to help her fit in without Daddy's help and I was willing to know her without any strings, a few of her friends before slept with her father so it was hard for her. So yeah she's like a sister and I care for her but not like that."

"Okay."

"Okay. That's it?"

"Yeah Britt that's it."

"Okay well do you want me to come with you to the hospital?"

"Nah, I think I wanna do this alone I need her to see that she means something."

"Okay but I'll see you later?"

"Maybe." Santana looked at her with a small smile before continuing to call for a taxi. When she got to the hospital she was sat outside in the emergency room waiting room just off to the side so she could wait for the injured woman. It took about another half hour before Trix was walking, well hobbling out on a pair of crutches with her husband and her son. Santana stood taking one of the bags from her husband to give him a hand, he smiled at her in thanks.

They made it out the front doors before Santana spoke up. Trix had her hood up maybe trying to hide.

"I'm gutted for you."

"Yeah, kinda gutted myself, but it's alright I've got my family waiting for me. I've neglected them for far to long."

"Yeah but Trix I'm so-"

"Don't everyone is so, so let's just not talk about it." Trix's husband walked off to hail a taxi to the hospital with his son leaving the two girls. " Sit down I wanna talk about you." Trix motioned to the stone bench

"Me."

"Yeah. You ran a good final Santana. I'm serious, you've got what it takes to be one of the best, you just gotta start playing the game."

"What do you mean?"

"Relay."

"Nah."

"I'm serious Connie need you to take my place."

"No I can't man that girl seriously-"

"Santana this is your chance don't waste it. All you have to do is run together for less than a minute. Listen girl the one person you don't say no to is a cripple who just blew her last shot at her dream." Santana looked at her shocked. "What you think I'm guilt tripping you? Hell yeah I'm guilt tripping you. Promise me you'll go out there and run that relay, for me. Okay?

"Yeah alright."

"That's what I'm talking about." Trix hugged Santana,a proper mom hug and Santana was glad she had agreed. "Silk yeah?"

"Silk whatever." Trix's husband pulled up and got out hugging Santana. "You look after her yeah."

Santana and Trix kissed each others cheek before Trix went to the car.

"Trix thanks, yeah." Santana shouted as she opened the car door, Trix smiled before getting in and driving off leaving Santana waving to the back of their car. Santana walked to the athletes village trying to figure out what she would say to Connie to let her back on the team she still hadn't figured it out by the time she got to Connie's room so she paced trying to figure out what she would say.

"Trix is out yeah, so I want back on the team and I wont let you down, promise. I've just ran my personal best so I think I should be back. I've just been talking to Trix and she wants me back on the team."

"Okay Santana you're back on the team. go"

"Yes. Thank you Connie." She replied giddy and went back to her room. Santana sat there trying to calm herself down and not worry about letting Trix down when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Brittany standing at her door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So I know I was gonna take you out while we were here but I think after today we should wait till we're back in Ohio but how do you feel about a movie in here."

"I dunno Britt I need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm back on the relay team."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah Britt I promised Trix."

"Then we have to do something, how about a massage and a movie."

"Seriously a massage?"

"What you don't want it? Fine just a movie your loss."

"Okay Britt we can watch a movie." Santana let her into the room where she put the DVD into the TV.

"Good I brought the hunger games hope you don't mind."

"Not at all I've been meaning to watch it."

"Me too and they're showing the second one on the flight home."

"Alright then I'll have to stay awake on that flight, how about we sit on the bed." She nodded and got comfy before she joined her. They slipped together as the movie went on with Santana's head on Brittany's chest with her arm and leg followed. They watched the film once before saying it was so good they would watch it again just wanting to spend more time together except somewhere through the second showing they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fast Girls: Chapter 6**

 **AN: I don't own Glee or Fast Girls.**

 **PLEASE R &R!**

That next morning Santana woke up to her alarm ringing beside her. She reached over to turn it off from where it sat on the bedside table, fumbling tiredly to turn off the annoying thing. Giggling and vibrating from under her, Brittany giggling at her. Santana quickly pulled herself off her realizing she used her as a personal body pillow all night. Brittany did the other girl a favor and reached over to the phone which was closer to her and turned of the alarm and turned back to the blushing sprinter.

"Morning."

"Morning, sorry about falling asleep on you."

"I really didn't mind." Britt told her reaching out and pulling her back down. "So I know it's been a while with you and the relay, do you think you'll be alright?"

"I don't know Britt, I don't wanna mess it up but I want this I want a chance and I made a promise to Trix."

"Okay then. We better get up so you can shower and make yourself all pretty."

"You don't think I'm pretty now?"

"I think your gorgeous, always but you know Bella, look good and run fast."

"Yeah you're right." Santana moved off the blonde girl and the bed. Brittany followed walking to the door. "Thanks for coming by last night." She told her as she opened the door

"It was my pleasure, and I will definitely take you out when we get back and there's no other pressures." Brittany moved towards her kissing her cheek and walking past her to her own room to get ready for today's events.

Santana quickly showered and got ready before running down to the cafeteria to make a protein shake knowing she wouldn't be able to swallow anything else. The nerves from yesterday were back tenfold, she wasn't sure if she could do this but she was sure as hell going to try. She sat in her room for the next hour concentrating on YouTube videos of relay races on her phone, she must have watched dozens of videos. The ones where someone dropped and fumbled the baton scared her but the ones with such finesse made her hope and wish she would do just as well.

Santana grabbed her backpack and tracksuit jacket in one hand and her number and safety pins in her other before leaving her room to go down to the Stadium. She put her numbers on as she was stood in the elevator and slipped her jacket over her vest as she walked out the building. When she got to the stadium and to the outside gathering area everyone was there. Brittany was rubbing down a high jump athletes ankle where she had an old injury.

Connie was giving Bella some kind of pep talk, Santana listened not sure why the girl looked so nervous.

"You ready Belle"

"Mmmhhhhmmm"

"You've got big shoes to fill this is your time and I know you can do it. I put you on this first leg cause I know you've got that power okay?."

"Yeah."

"Alright here she is." She said referring to Santana. "Lets go, come on. Okay listen up, semi final lets keep it simple nothing fancy and I definitely don't want anything from you two. understand me?" Both girls nodded. "Okay then go run fast, run fast."

"Santana." Quinn shouted after her.

"Quinn, please not now just don't" Santana thought she was okay but it just came to her that she was still second best for Brittany when it came to Quinn. Santana walked out in a line with the girls slightly annoyed at herself since Quinn hadn't actually done anything. They walked out in a line whilst a commentator called out their countries to the spectators.

 _Commentator_

 _"Well this is the first semi final of the women's 4X100m relay and the big news is that Santana Lopez has come as a late replacement in to take the place of the injured Trix Warren, then that means Belle Newman moves up to the first leg then Sarah Playaga, then Lopez then Temple and they've got to be in the first four to make it to the final. They've got a strong opposition as you can imagine they've got Jamaica, Trinidad and Tobago and France they're very strong teams indeed."_

Santana knew they had a shot as long as everything went smoothly. She was the youngest on the team at 19, Belle and Britt were both 23, Quinn was 22 and Rachel and Sarah were both 20, they were the youngest team all round. Trix's experience with having 3 world championships and being 31 helped everyone settle but now they were all jittery with nerves.

They all went to their 100 meter start point and waited for the race to begin.

' _On your marks. Get set.'_

The shot rang through the stadium. Bella pounced out the blocks running well with Jamaica and Trinidad and Tobago. The first change over went perfectly, but when it came to Sarah and Santana's change Santana was so far in her head with nerves she started early causing a little loss in pace. Santana managed to run well keeping in third place but that next change over was even worse than ever Santana was ready and called loud but what happened between the two neither knew, Santana called to early maybe but Quinn started to early so when it came to passing the baton they were out of reach making Quinn turn her head and slowing to find the baton. They had dropped into fourth in that change Brazil running past them.

 _"It's slow, that was messy. The french move ahead, Fabray trying to catch up but it doesn't look good. Jamaica, Trinidad, Brazil and France. Bad luck USA the last change over cost them dearly, one place away from making the final."_

Belle was grabbed by a reporter so She walked over to the barricade on the track. "Belle a quick word. That couldn't have gone more wrong all that effort and time-" But she was distracted by Santana And Quinn.

"What the hell was that?" Santana shouted at the blonde anchor.

"That was your fault."

"Yeah course it was my fault because nothing touches the golden girl does it."

"It's not my fault your life's a screw up." Quinn shouted back making Santana lose it. She shoved Quinn backwards frustrating the other girl beyond her rationality. Quinn threw the baton down and jumped on the girl making them both fall to the ground. Connie was out of her seat and running down the steps shouting at them to stop but the roaring crowd of disapproval blocked her shouting out.

 _"Oh my goodness, there's a fight on the track between USA three and four, Lopez and Fabray."_ Sarah managed to pull Quinn off of Santana. _"Hardly appropriate behavior for professional athletes."_ The girls walked away from each other but held hard stares.

"What the hell is going on." Belle said more to herself but it was caught on camera.

 _"Wait I'm hearing a report. There's a penalty against the french. The french team have a lane infringement in their final lane. The French have been disqualified the United States are through to the final."_

Belle laughed to the camera "Are you joking."

"Well it looks like you have a second chance." The reporter told her smiling at the girl.

 _"The United States are back in the running."_

Santana walked away from the track and into the toilets knowing she had just ruined everything.

"San?" Brittany called from the other side.

"What do you want Britt, shouldn't you be with Quinn checking in her?"

"I came after you because I know how upset you are."

"Brittany just go."

"Santana open the door, I wanna see you're okay."

"Brittany I just ruined everything and disgraced the country I wanna be alone before I have to face the music."

"Okay." Santana heard the door shut before the tears came. She must have been in there for a few hours in a daze before Connie came and got her. She sat outside a board room whilst Connie, Russel and another USA rep discussed what was gonna happen next.

"She threw the first punch Connie."

"I know I know Russel I saw, along with thousands of other people."

"Russel's right she's an embarrassment to the team." The Rep voiced his opinion.

"No she's our fastest runner. "

"Think about how this looks we're on the front pages now. This isn't gonna make you CV look any better." Russel was all about image.

"Sorry what are you suggesting?

"It would be a sad end to a not exactly illustrious career." The Rep gave the shocked coach an answer.

"Right so she's off the team or I'm finished. Is that what you're saying?"

"We're not saying anything. What's your conscience telling you to do." Russel guilt tripped her after a bit of blackmail didn't work.

Connie took a deep breath walking out to face Santana. Santana looked at her knowing what was gonna happen.

"Is this them or you?"

"It's me you're off the team."

"He made you do it didn't he?"

"There's nothing I can do."

"Connie you can't take this away from me. I know what I did was wrong and I know I shouldn't have done what I did but I'm sorry." Russel came out the room interrupting them.

"Connie's decision is final I'm afraid we can't let what you did go unpunished, you make us all, the whole sport look bad."

"But I-"

"Let's not make another scene okay."

"Yeah okay. Quinn's lucky she's got you." She said giving the final word and walked away. She walked back to the track which was empty, bar one worker who was sweeping the track. She was alone to think.

Well until Brittany came to find her. She was out of her tracksuit and in jeans and a hoodie. She walked down the steps in the stands until was a few steps up from Santana.

"It's a lot different from up here isn't it." She said making her presence known. Santana wiped away her tears that were on her cheeks as Brittany made those last few steps. "This seat free?" She asked as she went to sit in the seat next to the crying runner.

"No." She quickly retracted herself.

"How about this one."

"No they're all taken." Brittany bit her lip before sitting Down on the steps. "Me and Quinn are nothing, she was upset after the race. Her dad, well you know about him."

"Yeah I do, I do first hand. What am I gonna do Britt? They don't want me here, they just want me crawl back to wherever I come from."

"That smug bastard says you're out and you're just, give up. You really gonna let him do that?"

"I didn't give up, I was kicked out."

"Pricks like that can't always get their way, and the Santana I know wouldn't let them."

"What am I supposed to do? He's not exactly gonna return my calls now is he."

"No he wouldn't but I know someone who could persuade him to change his mind. Quinn." Santana laughed at her.

"Come on, we just scratched each others eyes out in front of millions of people."

"Yeah and you just qualified for the finals with the worst relay I've ever seen. Now imagine if you actually ran together as a team. You said it yourself you always dreamed about running to somewhere better and it's out there. So go get your arse back on that track where you belongs."

"Did you just talk about my arse." Santana smirked at the blonde.

"I meant your glutes."

"Yeah it's worth a shot." Santana stood up. " Just cause I'm listening to you doesn't mean I've forgiven you." She walked past her and up the steps.

"Come on."

"Nah you can wait. I've got a race to run." Santana walked out the Stadium and back to the athletes village. She quickly went to her room changing into some better running gear before going to Quinn's door.

"Come in." Santana walked slowly into the room where Quinn was on her laptop.

"I thought you left."

"Erm, okay so the way I see things, me and you got two things in common."

"Yeah okay and what are they?"

"One, we hate each other and two we're both fucking fast."

"So?"

"So I'm saying if we get our shit together, no can beat us."

"I seem to remember you getting kicked off the team."

"Yeah and we both know who's behind that, don't we. Look I'm not gonna pry into your family business or anything cause I know if you tried that shit with me I'd rip your head off but there comes a time in a girls life when she has to just stand up for herself and tell her dad to stick it up his arse."

"Nobody talks about my dad like that." Quinn looked at the girl seeing she was real about wanting this and seeing that she was right about her dad.

"I know and I'm sorry-"

"No it's okay it's a nice change. So is that what you did with your dad?"

"No, my dad just left."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's alright just means he's not around to boss me about like your dad."

"Alright then tomorrow show me what you got and we'll see."

"Why don't we do it now?"

"The tracks are all closed."

"Come on, get your trainers I know somewhere." Quinn looked at her skeptically but closed her laptop anyway and grabbed her trainers. She grabbed a light weight jacket, a roll of tape and a practice baton from her bag before following the other girl out the door and down to stadium. Santana led her to a set of stairs leading to the underground parking. Santana proceeded to climb over a closed gate with a no entry sign.

"Santana?"

"What? Trust me." Quinn climber over quickly looking over her shoulder and around her as she descended down the stairs waiting for them to be caught.

"Alright so we mark it and go from there." Quinn agreed, using the speed bumps as one end of the mark and marking the other line with masking tape. Once they started Santana ran making sure she was at top speed at the change over.

Their first try ended with the baton on the floor.

"Too late." Quinn told her. The second even worse. "Just like the Semi Finals."

"We'll just move the marks." Santana told her trying hard to get this right. They moved their marks hoping to get it right. But after an hour of trying with the same results the girls were getting no where.

"This is never gonna happen." Quinn laughed a little handing the baton back to Santana.

"That's alright, we'll keep trying we'll get it." She walked back to her starting point to move her mark when Quinn stopped her.

"Santana."

"We cant get the marks right. It's irrelevant anyway cause you're faster than me. So let's swap it round."

"What?"

"Fastest runs anchor right?" Quinn held her hand out to take the baton from the other girl.

"Alright, sure?" Quinn took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah." A little shocked with herself. Quinn went to the starting point whilst Santana went to hers they both crouched into their positions. When Quinn pushed off running, Santana was ready and for the first time they had a clean change over without a big hiccup.

"Woo yeah." Santana hip checked Quinn with a huge smile making Quinn laugh and take the baton back again.

Another try and no issues. "Boom." They high fived. After another 10 perfect tries Santana was happy they had this but wasn't sure if Quinn was really alright with this.

"Are you sure you're alright with this, yeah?"

"Yeah." Quinn was excited but still anxious about the change.

They took one last go with no holding back and it was perfect, if Connie had seen it she would have said it was almost silk.

"That was it."

"We got it." They hugged happy they had managed to get it right and Quinn was happy she might get a gold and be good enough for her dad.

"Finally Gold 2015!" Santana shouted as they walked with their arms around each other to the entrance of the parking garage. "Quinn, thanks for doing this. I'm sorry about this morning."

"I think I should be thanking you at least now we have a real chance of getting gold and I get it we both needed today to go well and when it didn't we both went off like rockets."

"Yeah but I think my thing was more to do with Brittany."

"Brittany why?"

"Well I know how close you guys are and I thought maybe you might have something more than friendship with her."

"Really, no not at all she's just been there all this time with the Academy and my dad's pressure so she is someone I can go to."

"Yeah she said."

"Santana I see the way you look at her but I don't know if Brittany can be that for you."

"What do you mean?"

"The rules at the Academy."

"Oh."

"Yeah she loves her job and I don't know if she would risk it."

"She would."

"What?"

"She told me she would risk it for me." Santana told Quinn as they reached her room.

"You two are- um I don't know what to say."

"She's your best friend Quinn and what we are doing is dangerous for us and you if you knew but I don't wanna have anymore issues."

"I get it, I do. I just thought she would have trusted me."

"She would have but I think she just wanted to try and keep protecting you."

"I know and I'm glad you're- whatever you guys are cause Britt deserves someone."

"Thanks."

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning and we will go figure all this out." Santana nodded and quickly hugged Quinn before going to Brittany's room. She knocked quietly hoping to catch the blonde if she was still awake. Britt answered the door in a pair of men's boxer shorts and a tank top.

"Hey sorry did I wake you?"

"No, I don't mean to be cocky but I was kinda waiting for you to drop by."

"Oh really. Well I was kinda hoping you might continue talking about my arse." Santana walked past her and into the room.

"Glutes Santana I was talking about your glutes." She told her as she shut the door and walked back to the bed. "So how did everything go."

"Well she agreed to give me a chance to show her we could work well and gave her a little shit about her dad but when we went and practiced it was just terrible nothing changed, we just couldn't get it right."

"Aw I'm sorry San, I really thought that would help."

"Well after it went so terrible Quinn and I decided to swap places."

"What you're running anchor?"

"Yeah, she was fine with it I could tell she was a little weird by the change but it was worth it. We did it we were able to do the change over with no problems."

"Santana that's great."

"Yeah and you were right she isn't that bad once you give her a chance."

"So no arguments?"

"Nope and I kinda told her about us."

"Okay and what did she say?"

"She was a little pissed at you but I told her about how you were protecting her so I think tomorrow you should talk to her."

"I can do that. I'm just glad you have a chance tomorrow."

"Yeah so I'm gonna go to bed and let you get some sleep."

"Santana you don't have to shoot off, I was kinda hoping after today I could spend a little more time with you."

"Okay, I wanna talk to you about something before I go to bed anyway."

"Shoot."

"So I know you and I could get you fired how are you so sure it's going to be alright."

"I told my mom after the club night about my feelings and she made sure that as long as I don't affect your talent in a negative way, we will have no problem being together but when we get back we need to sign a waver saying this isn't an abuse of power and we wont press charges if anything happens between us that goes sour."

"So I can kiss you whenever I want?" Santana asked leaning forward.

"Yep."

"Even now?"

"Especially now." Brittany closed the gap between them. Their lips moved slowly against each other, Brittany's hand moved to cup Santana's face. They pulled away but stayed close with Brittany's hand dropping to take both her hands.

"Brittany it's almost one and I've gotta see Quinn at ten I need to go to bed."

"Okay." Brittany kissed her again and again as she moved them to stand up. They moved towards the door giggling lightly with every kiss.

"Britt, I've really got to go I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay goodnight Santana and good luck."

"Goodnight Britt." Santana went back to her room and got ready for bed, wishing everything would go right tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fast girls: Chapter 7**

 **A.N. I don't own glee or Fast girls.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Happy New Year!**

When the next morning came Santana had her hopes high that Quinn would be able to talk to her dad but knew it would be a hard conversation for the other girl. Russel Fabray was a piece of work to Santana but to his daughter, it was a whole different ball park.

Santana got herself ready and headed to the cafeteria grabbing a banana and some oatmeal. She hadn't an appetite but with the training that she did last night her legs were cramping so she needed the potassium and energy from the food. She made sure to grab an extra bottle of water on her way out in case it was needed. She walked back to her room sitting on her bed for a minute before her nerves got the better of her. She paced the floor in front of the bed, biting her nails as she did on hand on her hip the other on her lips. She wished she knew where Quinn was, whether she had spoken to her father or not and whether this worrying was even worth anything. Quinn was his daughter but she wasn't sure if that meant anything to the man anymore.

Santana willed herself to finally sit back down and concentrate on the TV, not something she never had any control over. She wished she could see Brittany but she had a job to do, she didn't have the free time that Santana did. Quinn texted her just as she fell into her thoughts about her blonde. She would be talking to her dad now at the stadium. Santana pulled on her trainers and made her way over.

Quinn had woken this morning a little to early for her liking so she had gotten an early breakfast then set herself looking for her father, she checked his room and the complex but couldn't find him. She went over to the stadium trying to find him there. When she walked past the USA official suite she found him with other officials sorting some things out. She didn't wish to be rude but this needed to be done.

She knocked on the door making the men inside turn to her.

"Excuse me. Dad."

"Hello."

"Can I just talk to you for a sec?"

"It's last chance today. You ready? I've looked at the Jamaican stats and-"

"Dad."

"Yeah what?"

"I want Santana back on the team." Russel looked around him embarrassed that she had asked in front of other officials. He moved his tie tightening it and rearranging his pass before placing his clipboard down.

"Come over here." He guided Quinn into the corner away from listening ears before whispering to her. "Is this nerves?"

"No it's not. We practices last night and we're really good."

"Don't be ridiculous Quinn. She's banned."

"Yes I know. But she's the fastest. We need her."

"No you're faster than her." Quinn shook her head at his statement sucking in her lips admitting that she hated knowing the other girl was faster.

"No I'm not." Russel got angry and frustrated with his daughter.

"She's a liability. She's out of control."

"You got Connie to take her of the team." Quinn said looking across at the other officials.

"You're better off without her."

"So I'm asking you to put her back on."

"Darling I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"Yeah then put her on the team."

"This is our last chance at a medal." He whisper shouted.

"My last chance."

"Excuse me?"

"It's mine, not yours."

"Well if you'd ran a better race in the 200m it wouldn't be your last chance would it. What? That's the reality. You lost. So now we can't have anymore distractions or fights." She saw the man that everyone else had and she was to scared to disappoint.

Quinn reached into the front pocket of her rucksack where her father's gold medal had lived since he had given her it. It weight so much more on her than it would anyone else.

"This is yours." She offered his medal back.

"Quinn. Please." He covered his face with his hand covering his anger and embarrassment.

"I have spent my whole life trying to please you. This is my time now." She pushed his medal into his hand, tears welling in her eyes that she swallowed down. "Dad, either you bring Santana back on the team or I quit."

"What?" He looked at the girl in front of him not knowing who she was.

"No I mean it. I don't care what you think of me anymore. Win or lose I am running this race on my own terms, not yours." Quinn turned her back on her dad picking up her bag and walking out and towards the stairs where Santana was waiting.

"Well how'd it go?" She questioned the blonde.

"I can't breathe." Quinn left out a strained giggle and walked down the stairs leaving a really confused Santana, she followed after the blonde.

"Quinn what? Quinn what did you say man."

Russel Fabray was left in the box conference room over looking the stadium holding onto his medal. He loved his daughter and if this was going to get them the best chance of winning and him being a part of it he would do what he could to get Santana back on the team. After all it was a chance at gold.

Santana and Quinn made there way to Connie's room whilst Quinn told the other girl what had happened not sure whether or not her speech may have made everything worse or her dad would swallow his pride. The only way they would know would be from Connie. When they knocked on the coaches door she answered and let them in.

"I hope you're ready for this."

"What do you mean."

"It means you have ten minutes to get your self ready and get to the warm up area. You have your race in an hour."

"Really now let's move it ladies." She guided us out the door and Santana left the two to go get her stuff.

Santana ran down the flights of stairs in the complex jumping the last three steps of every floor 'carefully' due to all the excitement she had. She had her last chance, her silver lining. She had to prove everyone wrong and her team mates right. She ran from the complex towards the Stadium after about three minutes she slowed into a casual walk alongside her coach and friend. Such an odd word to say about Quinn after all this time. She walked with an extra bounce in her step, clutching her backpack tighter and the smile on her face widening.

When we showed our passes and walked in through the athletes entrance, Santana biting her lip to hide the smile she had at being able to do so. She and Quinn walked to the changing room where Belle and Sarah were already dressed and waiting.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Belle made a joke but hugged Santana glad she was back on the team. "So how'd you do it?"

"Well it was all Quinn."

"Nah, seriously girl how did you really get back on."

"Honestly Quinn."

"Well then White bitch well done." She winked at Quinn.

"We actually have to tell you something that we figured out last night but we haven't told Connie yet."

"Go on then." Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Santana's gonna run anchor."

"What?"

"And daddy's alright with that?" Belle scoffed.

"It's not about him this is our race." Belle smiled and nodded going over to the sinks to apply her make-up.

Santana breathed deeply as she laced her spikes, her hands shaking as she did. She didn't stop shaking, even when she stabbed her hips and breasts with the safety pins holding her USA sign to her.

She walked with the girls to the small indoor warm up room next to the changing rooms, it had starting blocks and 20m of track lines for us to use. They used it for about 20 minutes, Santana and Quinn still keeping to their plan when Connie came in.

"So what are you doing?" Realising that they had swapped.

"I'm gonna run anchor."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah coach it works better. We're really good."

"Alright well if it goes tits up I had nothing to do with this and didn't know what you were doing. C'mon outside, Brittany wants to do a quick once over we don't want another replay of Trix."

Once Britt checked everyone out they went to their waiting spot until their race was to be called.

In Ohio the TV's were on loud and most were sat watching the Athletic championships.

 _T.V Reporter:_

 _"Once again we have a capacity crowd here at the world championships for what promises to be a fantastic finals with the women's 4x100. The USA team have a stiff completion on the track can they put there differences aside and bring home a medal."_

Tara was sat with Daze and their friends watching but while Tara was trying to watch Daze wanted a beer. In the corner shop Brian was barely paying attention to his customers to busy watching his TV. To busy to realise that Santana's aunt had walked in, she was trying to shop but her eyes and mind drifted to the small television. She pushed the thoughts of watching her aside and tried to carry out her shopping.

In the stands Russel and Judy Fabray took their seat with the Quinn's coaches in between the two. Trix and her family took their seats, Trix wearing her team kit. Brittany and Rachel took their seats, first row track side.

"It's been a dramatic road to the finals for the American team, fifth in the semi finals until the french were disqualified. i't going to be an exciting final."

Back with the girls where they were just waiting to go into the tunnel at their team bay, Connie ready to give them a game plan. The four girls made a circle/square when Santana spoke up.

"One last Shot, okay."

"Yeah we can do this." Quinn put in.

"Hell yeah girlfriends."Belle added

"Let's go." Sarah finished.

"Okay whoa I did have a big speech prepare that you've now ruined. I had it written on cards and everything."

A collective aww came from the girls.

"Okay okay. Just go do it. Just go do it." They all put there fists into the middle of there huddle pulling them back with a boom. The four sprinters walked off to the tunnel leaving their coach in the bay. She gave a little prayer before walking to where Brittany and the USA team were sat.

The crowd were buzzing with the wait and so were the athletes that were jumping with nerves. Santana noticed that Quinn didn't have her normal calmness even with how big the race was Santana knew something was up. She walked out of formation going to the third tier of runners finding the blonde.

"What's up?"

"I just realised I've never passed a baton in a race before. I've always run anchor."

"Wanna switch?"

"No. It'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep, it's fine." Quinn pushed through becoming more confident. Santana knew she was nervous but she knew that Quinn wanted to prove herself and hopefully this would do that.

 _"And now the teams for the women's 400m Relay. We have Jamaica, Trinidad and Tobago, Brazil, the United States of America, Nigeria, Ukraine and Ethiopia. "_

 _"USA is right next to the favourites Jamaica."_

The Sprinters walked out of the tunnel and onto the track taking their positions at their 100m interval. Mr Fabray was up and out of his seat when he spotted Quinn.

"What is she doing at third leg. She's the anchor."

"Russel. Sit down." Judy told her ex husband.

Belle was jumping hoping to keep her legs warm so she didn't pull anything, the rest of the USA runners shook themselves and doing the same jumping moves as their starter. They waited for that first call for what seemed like hours. Belle situated herself in her starting block when it was called.

" On your marks."

"Set." The anticipation was electrifying.

 _Commentator:_

 _"That's a great start by team USA. Newman is out of the blocks and absolutely powering round that top bend._

Bella shot out of her starting blocks keeping in perfect stride with the Jamaican runner. She pushed hard smirking to herself loving the feeling. Run fast and look good doing it. She was definitely doing herself justice. She handed their blue baton over to Sarah smoothly who did as good as possible keeping with the other girls and only just falling back into fourth.

 _"Superb performance by the Americans, going into that third leg."_

Judy sat in the stands watching her daughter with so much pride and she hadn't even touched the baton yet. she rose from her seat trying to get a better look at her daughter to watch her race. wishing she wouldn't have to blink for about eleven seconds.

 _"What a difference you can see from USA today. Absolutely flying around that bend. A great run by Quinn Fabray."_

When Quinn got her hands on the baton she felt the electric current of being in the final flow through her. She rocketed round the corner closing in and pushing USA back into third position, as she closed in on Santana she shouted for her hand. She surged forward lifting her hand to push herself that little faster making her hand and baton come down into Santana's hand instead of up. The harder way to pass the baton.

 _"Coming towards the last change over now"_

Connie saw the action and cringed as she watched the hand come down in almost slow motion, she wished she could look away and miss the baton being dropped and their dreams end then.

But Santana's hand curled around the baton and gripped it tightly.

 _"Adams towards the line, Lopez gaining. It's gonna be close."_

Brian and her Aunt were in the shop, their complete attention on their girl running.

Tara and Daze shouted unheard cheers at the screen.

Trix watched the girl run she cold feel what she was feeling she stopped her cheering as she stared open mouthed at the girl in awe, pushing herself up on her husband shoulder to watch her closely.

Brittany cheered her girl past and stood up to watch her go.

Santana pushed herself, she could feel the other women around her but this was hers. Her cross from her mother bounced on her neck with every step. The line was so close she threw herself over it. It was the fastest and slowest most blurred eleven seconds of her life, but she wouldn't change a second of it. No matter the outcome.

 _"And it looks like a photo so close. I'm not sure who won that Nigeria, Jamaica or the United States._

 _What a fabulous fabulous final. It couldn't be closer."_

Everyone stared at the board, praying, hoping and begging for the outcome they wanted.

In the shop Santana's aunt was shouting at Brian hoping he knew who won.

Slowly it finally appeared

3: Nigeria

2:Jamaica

1:USA

 _"It's USA"_

The stadium was wild. The United states supporters were screaming and cheering at the result. The girls on the track was something else. The first thing the crowd saw was Quinn and Santana run at each other screaming in joy and meet with a hug any issues that had been on the track and even off were gone.

 _"What a comeback have you ever seen anything like it. The closest final in years."_

Brian cheered and punched the air happily. Her aunt was smiling and cheering with the man who had made this possible.

Quinn's and Santana's hug was invaded by Belle and Sarah. The girls jumped about screamed in their four way hug.

 _"They have pulled off something spectacular._

 _It's gold for the United States of America."_

Everyone in Daze's sitting room were on there feet happy and taking shots whilst Tara was sat on the couch, frozen in awe for her sister. She watched the happiness spread over her face and she couldn't be anything but proud.

Russel Fabray ran down the isle steps of where he was sat stuck by the wall of press but he shouted for his daughter who walked his way he knew they had done it together. Except Quinn completely bypassed him shouting to her mum who came down the other isle and hugged his golden girl. She didn't even try to acknowledge him.

Santana ran up to the stands hugging Rachel considering it was her spot she had taken. She then turned to Brittany. All nerves of not showing who she completely was, no contract no rules and no one would stop her spending the best moment of her life so far with the beautiful blonde physio therapist. She threw her arms around the blondes neck and kissed her hard, Brittany was taken back at first so it took a little longer for her to kiss back. Brittany held the girl tighter to her as she lifted her slightly in their kiss.

"Oh my god yess!" Belle shouted whist the camera focused on the two.

Santana jumped back but was smiling so big she looked like a child who was just set loose in a candy shop.

Tara was sat smiling whilst Daze was gobsmacked. "Babe I didn't know your sister was a dyke."

"Daze shut the fuck up, she's always been into girls and I don't care."

"What and you never told me, that's cold I could have seen some lesbian action."

"You will n

erv on my sister or we're done."

"Jeez babe chill out."

All the girls gathered in front of the stall where Trix was sat.

"Get down here!" They all shouted at the injured woman.

"I knew you could do it girl!" She shouted at Santana whilst Belle and Sarah tried giving Trix the pout o which she just shook her head at and they walked off leaving Santana who received a thumbs up. She mouthed a thank you at her friend, blowing her a kiss before following her team mates.

Quinn has been pulled over by the press and the others piled on to her buzzing with the thrill of winning. Connie pushed her way through the cameras to hug the girls. Screaming with them and pulling their signature boom.

"We did it Connie." She handed them their country's flag and they went off to do their victory lap leaving their coach to give them a scrambled description of her way of winning.

The buzz was felt through the whole USA team. The girls ended their run back in front of the cameras before they went back to the dressing room. They sorted their hairs and make-up after putting their tacksuits back on Santana was just about to fix her make up when a hand shot through the door and pulling her out into the hall, she was pulled through a few more halls and into a secluded corner. The blonde kidnapper pulled the Latina sprinter to her claiming her perfect lips. She kissed her pushing her into the wall claiming her. when she pulled back she kissed her now swollen lips lightly.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself."

"Don't apologise Britt."

"Go get ready for your medal ceremony."

"But." Santana tried pulling the blonde back.

"Nope go then tonight we've got the wrap party which I hope you'll go as my date to but right now you gotta go get your gold."

"Okay, one more." She pulled the blonde back to her quickly kissing her softly. When she slipped back into the changing room the other girls were sat waiting for her with shit eating grins. Santana shook them off and went over to the mirror fixing the mess that Britt had caused.

"So how was Brittany?" Belle asked. She just flipped the other girl off. After fixing herself Santana went back to the girls who all walked out the changing room waiting in the tunnel until the podium was ready. When it was the girls walked out single file waving at the audience who stayed for the medal ceremony. They stood behind the middle and tallest podium waiting for their turn as the flags were lowered and the bronze and silver medals were presented to their respective owners.

"And now your Gold medal winners of the women's 400 metres relay: The United States of America."

The girls held hands as the stepped up raising there hands in the air to the cheers of the crowd. The release there holds to shake the officials hand and receive their medals. Each of them holding them up for the press pictures. They stood and sung the national anthem of their country and were then escorted to a quick press release before they were allowed to go to their rooms, their event was the last of the championships so everyone was excited for the party that would be happening, no events or training tomorrow meant that everyone could let loose.

"So what are you guys wearing tonight?" Belle asked them, Quinn and Sarah listing the dress and what it looked like leaving the silence for Santana to fill.

"Probably my jeans and a top."

"Babes you're a gold medal winner you aint gonna wear some jeans. Come on we're going to my room and we'll find you something, plus you want Britts to be all over you don't you." Belle told her and pulled her out the stadium doors. They were on another cloud, Santana kept her medal hanging around her neck holding onto it in her left hand.

When they got to the complex and up to the floor where the girls rooms were they all went into Belle's room. Belle opened her wardrobe where her nicer clothes were hanging.

"Alright I've got this gorgeous number for me but I think that LBD it perfect for you, it may be a little short but not as short as it is on me." She pulled out a satin Black dress with one shoulder strap that was made of satin roses. It was simple and elegant, perfect for a her. Santana hugged the girl pecking her cheek in thanks. "Hey now, keep those lips for the hot blonde." The girls all went their separate ways, making plans to meet in the hall in an hour and a half. They all took much needed long showers or baths, washing away the sweat of today and soaking their wound up muscles.

Santana leaned her head against the shower wall crying, she was here alone finally accomplishing the dream she had been told by many to give up on, back home she knew Brian would have watched but no one else would care. She wished more than anything her mom was here to celebrate this moment with. The girls out there and Trix more than anyone had believed and depended on her more than anyone ever had. She knew she nearly lost this all. She was ashamed of herself and she wished that the faith they others had in her , that she could have it in herself. Her sobs turned into a mixture of laughing and crying. She had done it she had done what she had set out to do. She had given her mother the one thing she wanted more than life itself, but she wasn't here to see it. O course she had done it for herself, it was selfish but it was her who had put in all those hours of training, secluding herself from her peers and alienating herself from those in her community and her family. She had held every emotion she had ever felt that wasn't important in helping her reach her goal and now those years of nothing but running for this reason had broken free. It was her own personal Pandora's box.

She wasn't sure how long she was stood there for before she stopped herself from crying, the water doesn't go cold here like it does at home.

When she stepped out she wiped off the condensation on the mirror, she laughed at herself. So much for a relaxing shower. Her eyes were puffy and red but she couldn't care less. She sat in her towel as she dried her hair and straightened it. Her swelling around her eyes had decreased and she hoped the make up would hide the rest of it. She texted Brittany in between putting on her dress and putting on her heels. When she was putting on the finishing touches of her make-up and her accessories there was a knock at her door. She rushed over opening it to the blonde. She was in a white jewelled strapless dress. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Gorgeous. Are you ready to go?" Santana grabbed her phone and pass nodding and taking the blondes out stretched hand. They linked their hands and walked to the end of the hall where the other beautiful Sprinters stood. They smiled at us as we got closer.

"I dunno about you but I'm ready to get smashed." Belle shouted and lead us to the party down the road. They deserved to let loose but Santana was content just being with the group and finally feeling acceptance. The night was a hit, even better when the real golden girl walked through the door. Trix's last wrap party as an athlete and she wouldn't miss it for anything, they sat at a booth with her until she left and they let themselves gravitate to the dance floor.

They were America's Fast girls and right now no one would take that from them.


End file.
